Jusqu'à la fin de nos jours (EXO)
by EXO KaiBaek
Summary: ! KaiBaek ! UA Américanisé ! Courte fic complète de 7 chapitres ( Chp.8 bonus). L'histoire troublante d'un Kai et d'un Baekhyun et de la force qui les lie l'un à l'autre, celle de deux âmes sœurs qui se sont trouvées et qui n'en font plus qu'une pour le meilleur.. et pour le pire. /!\ Lemon /!\ Heavy Slash /!\ Hurt-comfort/!\
1. Aimes le Mieux que moi

**.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

**"Aimes le ... Mieux que moi."**

* * *

.

_Ce matin là, pour Kai, la reprise de conscience fut vertigineuse et violente, il s'était réveillé avec un arrière goût dans la bouche, dans le cœur, une drôle de sensation et sans ouvrir les yeux, il s'était tourné sur le côté en tendant son bras droit devant lui pour le serrer contre lui comme tous les matins et sa main termina son voyage sur les draps froids, une place vide, vide de lui et soudainement tout lui revint à l'esprit._

_Baekhyun était parti._

_Il avait rapidement prit quelques affaires dans la nuit, disant qu'il repasserait peut-être pour reprendre le reste quand il serait absent et il était parti sans se retourner. Tandis que lui était resté pétrifié au milieu du salon tout du long, regardant sa main droite, complètement dévasté, jusqu'à ce que la porte claquée le fasse sortir de sa léthargie et qu'il s'effondre à genoux, la tête enserrée dans ses mains, la bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux, trop choqué pour lui courir après._

_Tout lui revenait, ouvrant les yeux sur la place vide à coté de lui, il vit sa main droite, la chair entaillée profondément en plusieurs endroits, les jointures de ses phalanges ouvertes, il se souvint.._

_Quand il était allé se passer de l'eau sur le visage pour essayer de se dégriser, il avait croisé son propre regard dans le miroir et dégoûté de lui-même, l'avait frappé d'un violent coup de poing le faisant se craqueler en milliers de petits éclats, qui lui renvoyèrent autant de reflets de lui même et d'un deuxième coup de poing, l'avait fait éclater en mille morceaux, exprès, pour ne plus se voir, pour blesser ce poing, pour se faire mal et finit même par se déshabiller et se mettre sous la douche glacée, pour toujours plus de souffrance. Et là, il s'était réveillé dans son lit, complètement nu, ne se souvenant même plus comment il y était arrivé._

_Oui ce matin là pour Kai, la reprise de conscience fut vertigineuse et violente._

* * *

Ca faisait maintenant une heure qu'il était devant chez lui, fumant clope sur clope, regardant ses fenêtres qui venaient de s'allumer, lui faisant soudainement réaliser que la nuit commençait à tomber et qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé de derrière son volant.

Pourtant, après une longue journée à réparer ses conneries dans la salle de bain, à vider toutes les bouteilles d'alcool dans l'évier, à fumer comme un pompier, puis, pour finir, tourner comme un lion en cage, il était sorti de leur appartement, plein de détermination, bien décidé à aller le voir...l'autre... celui qui allait le remplacer lui ... celui qui se réveillerait à ses côtés maintenant, qui s'était réveillé à ses côtés ce matin, tandis qu'à présent, lui, devrait se contenter de son grand lit froid et vide, celui qui l'avait remplacé dans le cœur de son ange, dans le cœur de Baekhyun.

Dans son cœur à lui, aucune colère, juste un trou béant, une douleur infernale et un soupçon de rancœur.

Baekhyun l'avait quitté pour aller vivre avec un autre, c'était un fait, mais il l'aimait trop pour lui en vouloir, c'était sa faute, lui et sa jalousie maladive. Même si sa jalousie était justifiée au vu de ce qui avait fini par arriver...

Il le savait bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, il le savait bien que ce Chen n'était pas qu'un "ami"... un ami... tu parles... il passait bientôt plus de temps avec son "ami" qu'avec lui. _"On a des intérêts communs, ce n'est qu'un ami je te le jure !"_ Comment Baekhyun avait-il pu croire une seule minute qu'il croirait tous ses boniments... Pourtant il aurait voulu, oh oui il aurait bien voulu croire, il l'avait dans la peau et tellement profondément qu'il n'en sortirait jamais c'était une certitude, mais il avait eu ce geste, sa pire erreur...

* * *

_...Deux heures ... deux heures qu'ils se disputaient, Baekhyun répétant comme une litanie qu'il n'y avait rien avec Chen : Rien ! Rien ! Rien ! Et lui qui ne voulait rien entendre, avalant whisky sur whisky._

_Deux heures au bout desquelles le ton finit par monter un peu trop et qu'il fit ce geste._

_Deux heures au bout desquelles sa colère mue par l'alcool, lui avait fait lever le poing, geste qu'il se vit faire avec effarement, geste qu'il regretta à la seconde même où son bras s'était levé, geste qu'heureusement il ne finit pas. Jamais. Jamais il aurait fait un truc pareil, mais Baekhyun avait levé un tel regard sur lui en voyant son poing en l'air au dessus de son visage... un tel regard indéfinissable.. mélangé de peine, de peur, de ... peur. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il n'aurait jamais fait un truc pareil ! Jamais ! Il l'aimais tellement... peut-être trop... et il croyait tellement aussi être aimé en retour ... il s'était bien trompé._

* * *

Mais maintenant, il devait faire quelque chose pour lui, pour Baekhyun, il devait faire quelque chose pour qu'il soit le plus heureux possible, alors il fallait qu'il parle à cet homme, à ce Chen et qu'il sache qu'on ne récupère pas Baekhyun, qu'on le mérite et qu'on l'aime, parce qu'on ne peut que l'aimer, parce que c'est un ange et qu'un ange c'est pur et que tout le monde aime les anges **et que personne ne lève la main sur eux ! PUTAIN ! **Il faut qu'il sache ! Il faut qu'il sache quel trésor il vient d'accueillir sous son toit et tout le bonheur qui va être le sien à présent.

_"-Il faut que je lui parle ! _Se dit-il à haute voix.

Posant la main sur la poignée de la portière, il s'arrêta une seconde dans son élan pour une ultime réflexion et il finit par ouvrir et sortir de sa voiture.

Traversant la route pour rejoindre le trottoir d'en face, il sentait ses jambes cotonneuses.

Le trac ?

L'engourdissement d'être resté immobile assis dans la voiture pendant une heure ?

Il ne savait pas.

Et ce gars ? A quoi ressemblait-il ?

Est-ce qu'il n'allait pas au devant d'une grosse armoire à glaces qui allait lui péter la gueule après ce qu'il avait osé faire à Baekhyun ?

Tout bien réfléchi, il s'en foutait, il se laisserait faire, après tout il le mériterait bien.

Il s'engouffra rapidement dans l'immeuble et monta les escaliers en colimaçon marche après marche et soudainement l'éventualité que Baekhyun pourrait être là lui vint à l'esprit.

Si ça se trouve, il refuserait le moindre mot de sa part et il devrait repartir comme il était venu, alors qu'il ne venait pas pour foutre la merde, mais ça il n'aurait peut-être pas le temps de le dire que la porte se refermerait sur lui.

Alors il croisa les doigts pour qu'il ne soit pas là. De toute façon à cette heure, normalement, il devait être à ses cours du soir, qu'il donnait trois fois par semaine dans un centre de réhabilitation pour jeunes, là où il avait fait la connaissance de ce Chen, qui y était "Grand frère".

Deux étages plus tard, le dernier, il était devant sa... leur porte.

* * *

De son côté, Baekhyun était angoissé, il avait repéré la voiture de kai de l'autre côté de la rue depuis une heure, une heure pendant laquelle il n'avait pas quitté la fenêtre, caché derrière les rideaux. Attendant il ne savait quoi de Kai, qui attendait il ne savait quoi non plus.

Chen lui avait dit de descendre, d'aller lui parler, de ne pas le laisser comme ça, à faire le pied de grue, mais il n'avait pas bougé et était resté là, planté, à regarder le toit de la voiture, imaginant Kai assis à l'intérieur.

Et la nuit commença à tomber, Chen alluma la lumière, l'obligeant à se retirer de son point observation au risque que Kai voit sa silhouette à travers les rideaux.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, un **"Toc ... toctoctoc" **se fit entendre. Kai avait fini par monter et frappait à la porte ! Il savait que c'était lui.

_"-__Je ne suis pas là !_Chuchota Baekhyun à Chen en courant se cacher dans la chambre.

Chen le suivit rapidement.

_"-__Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu ...tu vas rester planqué là ? Mais je fais quoi moi ? Je lui ouvre ? Je lui dit quoi Baekhyun ? Je lui dis quoi ?_

_"-__Dis lui ce que tu veux mais ne lui dis pas ! Laisses le parler, s'il est là c'est qu'il doit avoir quelque chose à dire. Mais ne t'énerves pas, si le ton monte trop, ne t'énerves pas comme tu l'as fait avec le père du petit Bao l'autre jour, si vous en veniez aux mains, il te pilerait sur place, ne le cherches pas Chen._

_"-__T'es bien gentil mais moi je ne veux pas me battre ! L'autre con l'autre jour, j'ai pas pu résister, t'as vu dans quel état il avait mit son gosse ? Enfin bref c'est pas le sujet ! Il va me frapper ? Tu m'encourages pas trop à ouvrir cette porte tu sais._

_"-__Mais non Chen, il ne te frappera pas. Mais n'engages pas la bagarre, il sait se défendre lui, tu ne lui péteras pas le nez comme à l'autre mec !_

**"Toctoctoc"**

_"-Ouvres lui ! S'il te plaît__Chen..._

* * *

Se décidant enfin, Kai frappa de sa main droite, grimaçant de douleur : **"Toc... toctoctoc"** sans s'en rendre compte il avait frappé sur ce rythme bien particulier. Baekhyun et lui frappaient à leur porte de cette façon pour faire se faire reconnaître de l'autre, pour les fois ou ils s'appelaient en pleine après midi, une envie fulgurante de l'autre dans le ventre et qu'ils se donnaient rendez vous à la maison le plus rapidement possible, avec ce code, le premier arrivé, qui se servait de leur unique clef cachée dans une fausse moulure de la rampe, était sûr de ne pas ouvrir à quelqu'un d'autre qui viendrait en visite et foutrait tout leurs plans coquins en l'air. C'était leur truc à eux et instinctivement ... il avait tellement Baekhyun en tête qu'il avait reproduit leur code. Un peu déplacé, dans les circonstances actuelles...

"-_Merde ! Quel con ! Quel con ! _Se morigéna-t-il à haute voix.

.

Personne ne vint lui ouvrir, du coup **: "Toctoctoc"**, il n'allait pas faire deux fois la même erreur, mais il avait réutilisé sa main droite exprès et au bout de quelques secondes...la porte s'ouvrit.

Regardant droit devant lui, il ne s'attendait pas à devoir baisser les yeux pour voir la personne qui vint lui ouvrir. L'homme, au cheveux courts et noirs, pas très grand, chétif, lui ouvrit avec un petit sourire gêné.

De son côté, Chen fut impressionné par l'aura que dégageait l'homme devant lui, il donnait l'impression de remplir l'espace autour de lui et était définitivement très bel homme, Baekhyun n'avait pas menti en le décrivant, il avait même été en dessous de la vérité.

"-Bonsoir. Dit Kai tout décontenancé par l'allure du mec devant lui, s'attendant à tomber sur un gars de sa stature au moins, un "grand frère" quoi ! Pas... ce mec ! Et bizarrement il en fut franchement déçu.

"-Bonsoir. Lui répondit Chen, dont la voix grave jurait avec son physique.

"-Je suis... Kai...je...

"-Je sais qui tu es, Baekhyun m'a beaucoup parlé de toi Kai.

Kai fit un sourire gêné.

"-Ca doit pas être très folichon, mais sois assuré que tout ce qu'il à pu te dire ne peut qu'être vrai. Dit-il dégoûté de lui-même.

Chen fit un sourire en coin, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, l'inviter à rentrer, discuter sur le palier...Baekhyun le mettait dans une situation embarrassante, il avait toujours du mal avec les adultes, il préférait grandement s'occuper des jeunes, avec eux au moins, il savait comment leur parler, mais les adultes, ils étaient si imprévisibles et compliqués !

"-Baekhyun n'est pas là ! Dit-il finalement au bout d'un long silence gênant.

"-C'est ... c'est pas plus mal, c'est toi que je voulais voir, m'accorderais-tu un peu de ton temps ?

"-...

Chen sembla se décomposer sur place.

"-Ne t'inquiètes pas... Dit-il en levant les mains devant lui. Je ne suis pas venu pour faire un scandale, je ... laisses moi te parler de lui ... il faut que tu saches certaines choses sur lui, crois moi, il en vaut la peine...

Kai vit Chen hésiter encore.

"-Cinq minutes je t'assure ! Dans cinq minutes je suis parti et vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi j'te l'jure.

* * *

De sa cachette, Baekhyun tiqua à cette dernière phrase.

* * *

Chen, lui, fit un pas en arrière, ouvrant la porte en grand faisant un signe de tête à Kai pour lui dire de rentrer.

"-Je te remercie... je ne resterai pas longtemps.

* * *

Baekhyun sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer d'entendre qu'il était entré.

Fermant les yeux, en soufflant doucement, il se calma, l'envie de sortir de là et d'aller lui sauter au cou pour l'embrasser le bouffait.

* * *

Chen guida Kai dans l'appartement jusqu'au salon et son visiteur se posa sur le bord du canapé, tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans un fauteuil devant lui.

Triturant ses mains, dont Chen s'aperçu qu'une était très abîmée, Kai semblait chercher par où commencer mais il finit par se lancer.

"-Baekhyun... Baekhyun a dû te dire que je n'étais pas un grand bavard en général hein ? Dit-il un sourire en coin en le regardant bien en face.

Chen ne répondit pas.

"-...Mais ... pourtant ... tu vois, je pourrais te parler de lui pendant des heures.. il ... il est tellement...tellement inspirant, tellement complet, tellement extraordinaire ... tu verras, tu en découvrira tout les jours ... il est intarissable sur tout et peut te surprendre à chaque instant de la journée tellement il est rempli de surprise, d'originalité...

Chen sourit en reconnaissant parfaitement le personnage mais n'interrompit pas Kai, que pouvait-il lui dire, il croyait des choses fausses sur lui et Baekhyun et il était hors de question qu'il enfonce encore plus le clou en jouant le jeu de son ami... Et Kai continua...

"-...Apprécies chaque moment, moi j'ai savouré chaque instant ... Il est bon dans tout, il est parfait, tâches d'être aussi parfait que lui, moi je ne l'ai pas été, j'ai fait le con et il s'est tourné vers toi ... je pense que tu dois lui apporter ce que j'ai dû louper ...

Ca devenait de plus en plus gênant pour Chen.

"-... Il est la plus belle chose qui puisse arriver dans la vie d'un homme ... Aimes le, lui il aime entièrement ... moi je n'ai pas dû savoir l'aimer assez, pas comme il faut, il n'a pas trouvé son équilibre avec moi... Pourtant je l'aime tu sais, à en crever ... et c'est justement ce qui fait que je suis là devant toi ce soir ... Et comme je l'aime ... plus ... que moi même, je ... je le laisse partir ... c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour lui ... la seule chose c'est ... que ... je veux qu'il soit bien ... Il faut qu'il soit bien avec toi. Finit-il la voix éraillée tellement il avait la gorge serrée.

* * *

Dans la chambre, Baekhyun se laissa glisser contre le mur jusqu'au sol, les genoux repliés devant sa poitrine, les mains sur la bouches pour que Kai ne l'entende pas pleurer.

Il ne lui avait jamais dit toutes ces choses.

En voulant donner une leçon à Kai, il était en train de s'en donner une à lui même.

Ce soir, il apprenait des choses qu'il ignorait totalement et il se rendit compte que Kai lui vouait une telle dévotion, un tel amour... depuis toujours...

Lui, si taciturne, lui, qui se livrait si peu ... Baekhyun savait bien qu'il l'aimait comme un dingue, mais tout à coup, il se rendait compte qu'il ne lui avait jamais montré autant que lui le faisait ... et que ça ne l'avait jamais gêné de vivre ainsi, porté par lui, protégé par lui, aimé par lui ... En fait Kai ne vivait plus que pour lui ... et lui ... et bien ... il le laissait faire ! Mais depuis quand ? Depuis quand Kai s'était-il effacé pour vivre uniquement dans son sillage ?

Et là dans sa voix, une telle peine ... et malgré tout, malgré le fait qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, il le laissait partir pour un autre, s'effaçant encore sans la moindre haine pour Chen ... se réservant sa haine pour lui même.

Parce que Baekhyun savait ce qu'il était en train de faire, il se punissait lui même de son geste, en le laissant partir, alors même que son geste n'était pas allé jusqu'au bout et ne se reproduirait probablement jamais, parce qu'il ne se laisserait jamais plus aller à une telle extrémité c'était sûr, il se punissait pour ce qu'il avait osé faire. Se le pardonnerait-il un jour au moins ?

* * *

De son côté, Chen était mal à l'aise. Baekhyun ne voulait pas qu'il lui dise la vérité et Kai était littéralement en train de faire ses adieux à l'amour de sa vie.

Ces deux là s'aimaient à en mourir et ils étaient en train de se séparer !

Comment les laisser commettre une erreur pareil ? Un tel crime !

Kai aimait tellement Baekhyun qu'il préférait lui offrir sur un plateau d'argent orné d'un napperon cousu de fils d'or, plutôt que de se battre et risquer de voir Baekhyun en colère contre lui... Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il lui disait toutes ces choses à lui et non pas à Baekhyun.

Alors qu'il aurait été tellement plus simple que ces deux là se parlent.

Bon au moins, Baekhyun entendait tout ! C'était déjà ça et il s'attendait à le voir apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte à tout moment. Mais bon sang ! Qu'attendait-il d'ailleurs ?

Allait-il laisser Kai repartir sans même lui parler ?

Et Kai... Qu'est ce que Kai allait faire une fois passé le seuil de la porte ? Seul et malheureux comme les pierres.

Sa phrase "Vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi" sonnait étrangement. Était-il du style à faire une grosse bêtise ? Une bêtise irréversible ?

* * *

"-Chen... Dit Kai, voyant que le jeune homme, ne semblait pas l'écouter, perdu dans ses pensées, fixant l'entrée du salon dans son dos.

"-Oui... Pardon je réfléchissais.

"-Je te dérange, je vais m'en aller. Dit-il en tournant la tête une seconde pour regarder derrière lui.

"-Non non non non non... tu ne me déranges pas Kai.

"-Si... je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici en fait. Qui je suis moi pour te dire comment l'aimer finalement ? J'ai même pas été cap...capable de le garder. Finit-il difficilement, en baissant la tête sur ses mains tellement serrées entre elles que ses phalanges en étaient toutes blanches, faisant ressortir ses blessures qui s'étaient rouvertes sous l'étirement de la peau. Je vais te laisser tranquille Chen. Dit-il en se levant.

Kai, une fois debout, jeta un dernier regard à l'homme devant lui, qui semblait ne pas savoir quoi lui dire et il se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas rapide, il se sentait arriver au bout de ses résistances et il ne voulait pas... craquer ici serait comme une forme de chantage et ... il était hors de question qu'il s'abaisse à ça !

Puis arrivé à la porte, Kai entrebâilla le battant et stoppa son geste.

"-En tout cas... aimes le, Chen... Dit-il la tête baissée, d'une voix remplie de larmes qui ne demandaient qu'a sortir. Aimes le mieux que moi. Ajouta-t-il par dessus son épaule, ne montrant que son profile à Chen derrière lui qui vit perler une larme à son œil avant qu'il ne passe la porte sans refermer derrière lui et qu'il dévale les escaliers pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible.

"-**Kai ! **Cria Chen dans les escaliers en se penchant par dessus la rampe, paniqué par ce qu'il allait peut être faire vu son état. **PUTAIN Baekhyun ! LE LAISSES PAS PARTIR ! **Hurla-t-il en direction de la porte de son appartement..

Au même moment, Baekhyun passait la porte en courant, passant à coté de Chen à tout vitesse pour dévaler les escaliers à son tour, la peur au ventre, la peur que Kai fasse une connerie, la peur qu'il l'abandonne...qu'il le laisse tout seul.

"-**KAIIIIIII !**Hurla-t-il d'une voix désespérée dans les escaliers.

Mais Kai était déjà sorti dans la rue.

Baekhyun arriva en bas, manquant de se prendre le mur en face de la dernière marche, entraîné par son élan et y prenant appui, il se donna une nouvelle impulsion se jetant à l'extérieur, pour se retrouver sur le trottoir désert de cette rue peu fréquentée.

Il regarda directement de l'autre coté de la route, sa voiture était toujours là, mais personne à l'intérieur, pas de Kai, regardant partout, à gauche, à droite, personne. Où était-il passé ?

La panique le gagnait de plus en plus, il marcha rapidement pour rejoindre l'autre trottoir, regardant à droite au loin, puis à gauche...

Il était là.

Le cœur de Baekhyun fit un bond vertigineux dans sa poitrine en le voyant, soulagé, mais dévasté par la peur qui avait envahi tout son être.

Il était là... à genoux sur le trottoir, le front posé contre la portière de sa voiture, en pleure, des sanglots déchirants qui lui firent mal comme jamais il avait eu mal de toute sa vie.

* * *

Dans sa précipitation de s'éloigner le plus loin et le plus rapidement possible de la partie de lui qui était restée là haut, voulant déverrouiller la portière de sa main douloureuse, il avait fait tomber ses clefs dans le caniveau et s'accroupissant pour les ramasser, il n'avait pas réussi à retenir la peine destructrice qui l'avait soudainement submergé et il s'était retrouvé incapable de se redresser, tombant à genoux, il avait laissé éclater son chagrin qu'il n'était plus capable de garder à l'intérieur.

* * *

"-Kai. Dit Baekhyun avant de se précipiter à genoux près de lui, l'entourant de ses bras, posant son front contre sa tempe.

Kai l'entendit mais ne pouvait plus se contrôler, il ne pouvait plus faire le moindre mouvement et quand il sentit les bras de Baekhyun l'entourer, il cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter, mais était toujours incapable de retenir le flot de sa douleur qui se déversait à lui en faire mal dans la poitrine.

"-Kai ... je t'aime Kai... et il n'y a rien entre Chen et moi, il faut que tu me crois Kai... je t'aime toi ... je t'aime trop pour même juste penser à un autre Kai. Kai il faut que tu me crois ! Insista-t-il.

Kai entendit mais ne répondit rien.

"-Je t'aime Kai... je t'aime ... je t'aime ... je t'aime ... je t'aime ... je t'aime... Répéta indéfiniment Baekhyun, ponctuant chaque "je t'aime" d'un baiser sur sa tempe, sa joue, son cou, sa tête, son oreille, sa nuque... Puis le serrant encore plus fort, le nez dans son cou, fermant les yeux, respirant son odeur, sentant sa chaleur, il attendit qu'il se calme.

.

.

.

"_-Je te demande pardon Baekhyun.._. Dit soudainement Kai dans un souffle.

"-_Kai... _Dit Baekhyun en relevant la tête.

"-_Je te demande pardon, pardonnes moi pardonnes moi Baekhyun je t'en supplie, je voulais pas faire ça .._. Dit-il la voix éraillée, en pivotant vers lui, pour le serrer contre lui, le visage contre son épaule.

"_-Mais tu n'as rien fais Kai... Tu ne l'as pas fait... C'est ce qui compte non ? _Dit-il la gorge serrée, en lui caressant les cheveux, la tête baissée dans son cou.

Kai ne répondit rien.

"-_Kai ... Kai regardes moi. _Dit Baekhyun en se reculant un peu pour lui faire relever la tête. _Regardes moi._

Kai se redressa, amenant son visage devant le sien et Baekhyun posa ses mains sur ses joues, essuyant les dernières larmes qui venaient de sortir de ses yeux, doucement, du bout des doigts.

"_-Je t'aime Kim Jongin ... et rien ni personne sur cette terre n'aura un jour le pouvoir de changer quelque chose à ça. _Chuchota-t-il contre sa bouche avant de l'embrasser tendrement, le corps rempli de frissons.

* * *

De derrière sa fenêtre, Chen était heureux, ils avaient l'air de recoller les morceaux, ça lui réchauffa le cœur.

Voilà une belle histoire qu'il pourrait raconter à son compagnon quand il rentrerait chez lui la semaine suivante, ça équilibrerait avec la plainte pour coups et blessures que l'autre con tabasseur d'enfant avait osé déposer contre lui.

* * *

Dehors, soudainement un éclair déchira le ciel, suivit très vite d'un grand coup de tonnerre et d'une pluie violente.

Kai et Baekhyun redressés sur leurs genoux, serrés l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassaient à perdre haleine, faisant fi de la pluie, de leurs cheveux, de leur peau, de leurs vêtements trempés, buvant l'eau à la bouche de l'autre avec un plaisir démesuré.

Mais les minutes s'écoulant et le trottoir n'étant définitivement pas très confortable pour les genoux, Kai interrompit leur baiser et se rendit compte que Baekhyun tremblait comme une feuille dans ses bras, il était sorti si précipitamment qu'il n'était qu'en tee shirt.

"-T'es complètement frigorifié Baekhyun. Dit-il en se relevant, emportant Baekhyun avec lui, avant de desserrer ses bras d'autour de lui pour retirer son cuir, se retrouvant en tee shirt à son tour. Tiens met ça. Dit-il en lui faisant enfiler.

Baekhyun se sentit vite mieux, emmitouflé bien au chaud dans la veste de Kai, s'imprégnant de la chaleur, de l'odeur de Kai, qui émanaient du vêtement.

"-Kai... On rentre à la maison ? Demanda-t-il.

Kai lui sourit timidement, toujours chamboulé, gêné et s'approcha lentement de lui pour l'embrasser tendrement, avant de ramasser ses clefs de voiture qui baignaient à présent dans le caniveau ou s'écoulait l'eau de pluie. Se relevant, il baissa la tête sur ses mains, en triturant ses clefs.

"-Kai ?

Kai releva les yeux vers lui, son visage reflétait toujours une peine incommensurable et étirant un léger sourire rempli de reconnaissance, il se décida à bouger et ouvrit vite la portière conducteur, fit entrer Baekhyun à l'intérieur, puis, monta à son tour, pour finir par faufiler ses bras trempés sous la veste en cuir pour le serrer contre lui, tandis que Baekhyun enroulait ses bras autour de son cou et ils s'embrassèrent sauvagement, bouffés par un désir fulgurant qui leur tordit le ventre.

.

Un grand coup de tonnerre qui avait dû tomber tout près les fit sursauter et il se regardèrent en souriant, amusés.

"-On rentre à la maison. Dit Kai comme une question, comme s'il lui fallait une confirmation.

Baekhyun s'approcha, pour se blottir contre lui posant sa tête sur son épaule.

"-_Oui on rentre à la maison. _Souffla-t-il.

Kai embrassa son front mouillé et mit le contact.

Chen les regarda s'en aller avec un grand sourire satisfait.


	2. Je t'aime plus que moi-même

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

**"Je t'aime plus que moi-même..."**

* * *

Ils rentraient chez eux .. tout les deux...

Kai qui n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité, en sortant de chez lui en fin d'après midi, complètement dévasté de l'avoir perdu, était totalement bouleversé et se dit que s'il était en train de rêver, il ne voulait vraiment plus jamais se réveiller et se pencha pour poser sa joue sur la tête de Baekhyun, comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien réel. Et oui... il était là, tout contre lui.

Baekhyun posa sa main sur sa joue, caressant sa peau jusqu'à son cou, où il s'arrêta et fit bouger doucement ses doigts, geste familier qu'il reproduisait très souvent quand ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, devant la télé ou après l'amour. Ce petit geste qu'il aimait tant le fit frisonner et une larme d'émotion, de soulagement perla à son œil gauche, coulant jusqu'au bord de sa mâchoire, pour finir par tomber et se mêler au coton de son tee shirt déjà trempé de pluie.

Et dans une pulsion, Kai se gara sur le bas côté de la route, faisant se redresser Baekhyun, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et il attrapa brusquement son visage pour prendre possession de sa bouche. Baekhyun cru que son cœur allait explosé et sentit son corps se couvrir de chair de poule, de frissons de plaisir et répondit à son baiser avec la même ardeur, se serrant contre lui à s'en étouffer et tout aussi brusquement qu'ils se les était appropriées, Kai quitta les lèvres de Baekhyun, collant son visage au sien dans une grimace de souffrance.

"-_Putain j't'aime Baekhyun ! __Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir, de tout ce que je t'ai fais subir avec ma putain de jalousie de merde !_

"-_Kai.. _Dit Baekhyun en posant tendrement sa main sur sa joue.

"-_J't'aime à en crever, me laisses plus, me laisses plus jamais Bébé ! J'te jure de tout faire pour être celui que tu veux._

"-Kai Kai Kai... Non ... Dit-il en posant le bout de ses doigts sur sa bouche. Non Kai ... C'est toi que je veux, TOI, pas une autre version de toi, je t'aime comme tu es, je ne te veux pas autrement, ne changes pas Kai...

Puis, posant de nouveau sa main sur sa joue :

"-...Kai... Je te veux toi tel que tu es jusqu'à la fin de mes jours...

"-_Et Chen..._

"-_Kai..._

"-_Excuses moi. _Dit-il en baissant la tête.

"-Chen ... Dit Baekhyun en lui relevant la tête. Chen retourne chez lui dans quelques jours, pour y retrouver son mec et il a autre chose à foutre que de se prendre la tête avec un couple de gays abrutis qui feraient mieux de régler leurs problèmes dans un plumard plutôt que de s'embrouiller pour des chimères.

"-Et bien ! Qu'arrive-t-il à ton langage Mon Ange ? Dit Kai fronçant le front, amusé.

"-Je te dis texto ce qu'il m'a dit quand j'ai débarqué chez lui la nuit dernière. Dit Baekhyun en souriant.

A l'évocation de la nuit passée, Kai baissa la tête de nouveau, regardant ses mains.

"-Kai...

"-_Tu as fais ça pour me punir ? _Demanda Kai sans relever la tête.

"-_Oui..__. _Souffla Baekhyun en baissant la tête à son tour. Mais...

Y voyant quelque chose briller, il prit la main droite de Kai et la releva pour la mettre dans la lumière projetée par un lampadaire près d'eux.

"-Tu es blessé ... et il y a des trucs qui brillent dans les plaies... des bouts de verre ? Kai qu'est ce que tu as fais ?

"-Le m'... Le miroir de la salle de bain...

"-Et tu ne t'es pas soigné ? Tu as fais ça quand ?

"-Cette nuit...

"-Il y a des éclats de miroir dans ta main Kai... il faut absolument enlever ça avant que ça s'infecte ! S'inquiéta-t-il.

"-Baek Baek Baek... Calmes toi s'il te plaît. Dit-il en récupérant sa main.

Puis, prenant de visage de Baekhyun entre ses mains pour le maintenir face à lui :

"-On s'en fout de ça pour l'instant...

"-Mais non Kai ... On ne s'en fout pas justement. Je crois que c'est ça le problème entre nous, on ne s'occupe pas de toi ! On ne vit que pour moi, qu'autour de moi, de mes désirs, mes envies, tu vis pour moi Kai et c'est pas bon ... et tes mains sont importantes ! Parce que tu en a besoin pour jouer, tu perdrais la musique si tu perdais la mobilité de cette main Kai et si tu ne peux plus gratter ta guitare il te restera quoi ?

"-Toi ! Je t'ai toi je m'en fout du reste, du groupe ... et pas besoin de mains pour chanter de toutes façons.

"-Non Kai ... Il faut qu'on change ça ... j'ai été égoïste, j'ai vécu comme un prince parce que tu fais tout pour moi, tu vis pour moi, à mon rythme, il est temps de rectifier le tir. Tu as aussi ton importance dans notre couple et c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi à partir de maintenant !

"-Baekhyun...

"-C'est vrai Kai.. Oh ! Et plus j'y pense et plus je me rend compte à quel point c'est vrai... Kai... Quand on sort ensemble, on va uniquement là où moi je veux aller ... si je sors avec mes amis sans toi, tu restes à la maison, tu n'as pas de loisirs à part ceux que je daigne partager avec toi ... Je reçois mes amis à l'appart', tu ne dis rien, ça te fait même plaisir je crois, mais jamais tes potes du groupes ne sont venus chez nous Kai !

"-Je ne te l'ai pas demandé...

"-Non ! Je sais bien ! Mais je ne te l'ai jamais proposé non plus ! Les seules choses que tu fais pour toi ce sont tes répét' et quand vous avez un concert ... et je n'y viens même pas. Putain Kai ! Quand tu as un concert, si je ne veux pas sortir, je reste à la maison devant la télé, ou alors si j'en ai envie, j'appelle des amis, au lieu de justement venir te voir chanter ! C'est dégueulasse Kai !

"-Je ne ... Baekhyun .. je m'en fout que tu ne viennes pas me voir, du moment que tu fais ce qui te fait envie.

"-Mais Kai ... J'ai toujours aimé t'entendre jouer ... t'entendre chanter.. Je ne sais même pas si tu as écrit de nouveaux textes ! Si vous avez de nouvelles chansons ! Tu ne joues même plus à la maison.. ou alors quand je ne suis pas là, je ne sais pas... Tu vois je ne sais pas ! Je ne te le demande même pas !

"-Quand tu es à la maison, je veux juste être avec toi ... et je ne vais pas te péter les oreilles alors que tu regardes un truc à la télé ou que tu lis !

"-C'est n'importe quoi Kai... justement.. le peu de temps que je passe auprès de toi ... comme tu dis, je regarde la télé ou je lis ! Et toi ?

"-Je te regarde vivre ... je profite de ces moments... ils sont...

"-Rares ! Oui rares ! Je suis jamais là ! Quand c'est pas le boulot, ce sont mes activités par-ci par-là ou mes mes sorties ! Putain mais ... depuis quand c'est comme ça ? ... Depuis quand je t'ai laissé tombé Kai ? Regardes ... Même les soirées où je te demande de m'accompagner sont devenues rares... et tu ne me demandes rien ! Je te laisse toujours en plan, je vis sans toi Kai...

Kai fronça le front, tournant la tête vers l'extérieur, ce que lui disait Baekhyun lui faisait mal.

"-... et en plus, je trouve tout naturel que tu ne sois pas couché quand je rentre à pas d'heure, que tu m'aies attendu ! Et putain j'adore passer la porte et te voir approcher de moi avec ton sourire de dingue. Mais tu me souris Kai ... alors que tu ne savais pas à quelle heure j'allais revenir... et que tu m'as attendu indéfiniment...

"-Oui.. au cas où tu aurais des problèmes...

"-Mais Kai.. quand tu rentres de tes concerts, ou je ne suis pas là parce que sortit et donc au final c'est toi qui m'attends ! Ou alors je suis couché ! Je ... Merde ! Kai... je ne t'attends pas pour te demander comment ça s'est passé ! Alors que je devrais le faire ! Non ! Même pas ! Je devrais le savoir parce que je devrais y être allé avec toi et pas ailleurs avec d'autres... Je suis désolé Kai ... De quel droit puis-je me permettre d'être fâché de ta récente jalousie maladive ? Elle est normale ! C'est moi qui l'ai provoqué en fait ! Même si je ne t'ai jamais trompé, j'ai créé un manque dans ton cœur et ça t'as dévoré sans que tu t'en rendes compte ! ... Jusqu'à ce que ça éclate hier soir ... C'est ma faute tout ça...

"-Mais Baekhyun.. moi tout ce que je veux c'est toi... le reste je m'en balance... je t'aime et je veux que tu sois bien c'est tout ce qui compte !

"-Oh moi aussi je t'aime... comme un dingue Kai ! Mais je vais oublier ma petite personne et me consacrer entièrement à toi à partir de maintenant !

"-Non Baek... moitié/moitié...

"-Oui moitié/moitié... mais plus tard... parce que pour commencer, j'ai un énorme bagage de culpabilité à évacuer, alors tu vas me laisser m'occuper et me consacrer entièrement à toi. On passe en mode "Kai!Desire"

"-Mais...

"-C'est un ordre ! Dit-il en se redressant.

"-Bien chef !

"-Et donc en premier lieu, on rentre à la maison ! Il faut que je m'occupe de ta main ! Allez ! En route !

Kai ne bougea pas et continua de le fixer avec un petit sourire amusé.

"-Et bien ? J'ai dis en route !

"-Hm... Mais je croyais qu'on était en mode "Kai!Desire"

"-Heuu... ouip ! Dit Baekhyun avec un grand sourire.

"-Et bien moi... là tout de suite ... c'est ça que je veux... Dit-il en se penchant vers lui, agrippant son cou de ses deux mains pour l'entraîner dans un baiser tendre et profond.

Le cœur de Baekhyun se mit à battre n'importe comment, complètement fou et il lâcha un soupir de plaisir des plus érotique aux oreilles de Kai qui sentit son jean devenir trop étroit pour l'excitation qui y prenait forme et il s'arracha des lèvres de Baekhyun avant de se remettre dans le bon sens sur son siège et de remettre le contact pour repartir un grand sourire sur les lèvres, tandis que Baekhyun était tout chamboulé, les joues rosies tellement il lui avait donné chaud et se blottis contre lui en soupirant de plénitude, les yeux mi-clos.


	3. Toi, Moi NOUS DEUX !

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

**"Toi, Moi... NOUS DEUX !"**

* * *

A l'approche de leur appartement, Baekhyun se redressa un peu, descendant sa main qu'il avait tout naturellement ramené dans le cou de Kai durant le chemin et la posa sur le haut de sa cuisse.

Sentir la chaleur de Kai, l'humidité de son jean mouillé, la pensée qu'en rentrant, ils allaient devoir commencer par enlever leur vêtements trempés par l'averse qu'ils s'étaient prit, l'excita soudainement d'anticipation, mais soufflant en fermant les yeux une seconde, il essaya de se calmer, il avait autre chose à faire avant... il devait s'occuper de la main de Kai en premier... ses désirs ensuite... il n'allait déjà pas transgresser ses propres résolutions ! Kai avant tout ! S'occuper de Kai avant de penser à lui même. A moins que Kai... Non ! Sa main ! Sa main était la priorité ! Et caressant la cuisse de Kai sans vraiment contrôler son geste, il butta contre le renflement proéminent de son sexe qui semblait particulièrement gonflé et ... son propre sexe pulsa violemment dans son jean bien trop serré... là, ses résolutions s'effritèrent à une vitesse fulgurante...

Entrant dans le parking sous-terrain de leur immeuble, Kai était au delà de l'excitation... la main de Baekhyun sur sa cuisse... l'inconfortable étroitesse de son jean mouillé... c'était dingue ! Il ne se contrôlait plus ! La peur de le perdre sans doute... mais vraiment là ... c'était violent ! Alors quand la main de Baekhyun entra en contact avec son érection, ça devint à la limite du supportable.

Et quand Kai immobilisa la voiture à leur emplacement réservé du parking, dévoré, Baekhyun se rua sur la ceinture du pantalon de Kai, la déboucla à toute vitesse et déboutonna tout aussi rapidement les boutons de son jean.

Kai n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement tellement il était impatient et excité parce que Baekhyun s'apprêtait à lui faire et finissant par faufiler sa main dans son boxer, Baekhyun en extirpa habilement son sexe sur-gonflé et le prit tout de suite en bouche, lui faisant lâcher un râle de plaisir démentiel et incontrôlable, haletant, la tête rejetée en arrière, sa main gauche crispée sur le volant et l'autre agrippée aux cheveux ébouriffés de son insatiable tortionnaire.

"-Rââââhhhh Putain Baek t'es dingue !

Baekhyun grogna de plaisir en soupirant, créant des vibrations qui se répercutèrent dans le corps de Kai, qui apprécia la sensation avec délice et dont les gémissements résonnèrent dans l'habitacle de la voiture.

"-_T'as oublié les caméras Bébé._Souffla-t-il.

Baekhyun remonta lentement sur son membre et quand il fut entièrement sortit de sa bouche, il y donna un coup de langue, tout en le gardant bien fermement dans sa main droite et il releva un peu la tête pour regarder Kai qui ramenait lui aussi son visage vers lui, frustré qu'il s'arrête malgré tout.

"-C'est pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de nos frasques... Avec tout ce qu'ils entendent, un peu d'images ça ne peut pas leur faire de mal. Lui dit-il avec un sourire en coin malicieux, tout en faisant pianoter le bout de ses doigts fins sur son sexe, de sa main qui y était restée... et c'est pas la première fois ici Kai ... tu m'as déjà fais bien pire dans ce parking ... Mais ... si tu veux que j'arr'...

"-Non ! Le coupa Kai qui trembla à l'évocation de la fois où il l'avait prit sauvagement contre un des piliers qui séparent les places de parking.

Baekhyun sourit de plus belle en sentant le sexe de Kai sursauter dans sa main et fier de lui, il se redressa un peu plus pour faufiler sa langue dans la bouche de Kai pour aller y chercher la sienne et elles s'enroulèrent l'une contre l'autre avec sensualité, baiser aérien des plus érotique qui les excitait toujours. Depuis bientôt deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble ils se connaissaient par cœur et s'étaient trouvé plein de petits plaisirs particuliers en commun, leur entente sexuelle faisait partie de leur perfection.

Sa main accrochée à sa nuque, Kai maintenait Baekhyun face à lui, ne voulant pas rompre leur jeu de bouche, tandis que Baekhyun faisait maintenant aller venir sa main droite sur son sexe avec application, s'enivrant des soupirs de plaisir que Kai lui soufflait au visage et serrant un peu plus son bras gauche qu'il avait enroulé autour de son cou, il quitta sa position tordue pour se mettre à genoux sans rien interrompre de ses activités.

Son esprit brouillé par tous ses plaisirs mélangés qui l'envahissaient, Kai sentit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir, ça montait vite et Baekhyun qui le sentit aussi de sa main sur sa chair quitta sa bouche.

"-_Je suis désolé Kai... _Dit-il contre ses lèvres.

"-_De quoi ? _Demanda Kai égaré, au bord de l'explosion.

"-_On me demande plus bas. _Dit-il en souriant le bout de sa langue glissant sur sa lèvre inférieure, avant de se baisser rapidement et d'engloutir son érection en entier dans sa bouche.

Quand Kai se sentit au fond de sa gorge, il lâcha un râle rauque, tandis que Baekhyun accéléra ses vas et vient et Kai serrant le volant de sa main gauche, l'autre collé au toit de la voiture, vint dans sa bouche dans un cri de délivrance qu'il ne put retenir. Baekhyun continua à faire quelques mouvements sur sa hampe pour qu'il en finisse et quand ce fut fait, il se redressa.

Kai le regardait, les yeux noirs, la bouche ouverte, reprenant son souffle et l'attrapant par les cheveux, il le tira vers lui pour prendre sa bouche d'assaut, y faufilant sa langue et l'emportant dans un baiser possessif et brutal auquel Baekhyun répondit en gémissant de plaisir.

Et puis soudainement, un bruit incongru se fit entendre de l'estomac de Kai. Baekhyun quitta sa bouche et le regarda, amusé.

"-Dis donc, ça remonte à quand la dernière fois que tu t'es nourrit toi ?

"-Heu.. je sais pas.. hier... hier midi, oui c'est ça ! Hier midi !

"-Allez viens, rentrons, j'ai du pain sur la planche... faut que je te soigne, que je te nourrisse et … _d'autres choses... _Dit-il langoureusement en l'embrassant au coin des lèvres. Et j'aimerai finir les premières rapidement pour pouvoir passer à … _d'autres choses_... Finit-il en caressant sa lèvre supérieure du bout de sa langue.

"-Humm.. J'aime ton programme Bébé... Dit Kai en l'embrassant à son tour sur les lèvres, avant de le lâcher et de se rhabiller rapidement pendant que Baekhyun se rasseyait correctement sur son siège pour sortir de la voiture.

Quand Kai referma sa portière, Baekhyun le rejoignit il l'attrapa par son tee-shirt au niveau du ventre et le tira en direction de l'ascenseur. Kai se laissa guider et arrivé devant la porte, Baekhyun appuya sur le bouton d'appel et Kai se colla dans son dos, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent ils entrèrent dans la cabine et Baekhyun tourna sur lui même dans l'anneau de ses bras pour appuyer sur leur étage, avant d'enserrer la taille de Kai et de l'embrasser.

Arrivés à leur étage, Kai recula pour sortir de l'ascenseur et relâchant Baekhyun, il le tira par la main vers leur porte, souleva la fausse moulure de la rampe pour en sortir la clef et quand il ouvrit la porte, une boule d'émotion se logea dans son ventre, il ne rentrait pas seul... Baekhyun était avec lui.

Ils entrèrent, Baekhyun referma derrière lui et le tirant de nouveau par la main, Kai l'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras, le nez dans son cou, ivre de bonheur et de soulagement. Baekhyun savait ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis, la raison de cette étreinte et une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre dans son dos, il le caressa doucement, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

"-_Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là Baekhyun..._ Souffla Kai contre sa peau.

"-_Moi aussi..._

Kai le serra un peu plus fort comme pour s'imprégner de lui et relâcha son étreinte avant de de se redresser et passer sa main dans les cheveux humides de Baekhyun.

"-Faut qu'on se sèche un peu. Dit-il.

"-Ah ouais.. et retirer ces fringues trempés, le jean mouillé ... c'est vraiment une horreur. Dit-il en retirant le cuir de Kai qu'il avait gardé sur le dos.

"-Je te le fait pas dire... Dit Kai en le regardant mettre sa veste sur la patère de l'entrée. Vas-y, moi je vais aller me faire un sandwich vite fait...

"-Mais...

"-Baekhyun... vas te changer, je peux quand même me faire un sandwich moi même non ? Et puis ... si je vais avec toi dans la chambre... je ne suis pas sûr qu'on en ressortira avant demain...

Baekhyun acquiesça en souriant et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de rejoindre leur chambre, allumant la lumière du salon en passant.

Kai en leva son tee-shirt mouillé et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il se fit un truc à grignoter rapidement et jeta dans la poubelle toutes les bouteilles d'alcool qu'il avait vidé dans l'après midi et qui étaient restées à l'envers dans l'évier.

Et il faisait passer la dernière bouchée de son sandwich d'une gorgée de coca quand Baekhyun entra dans la cuisine. Torse et pieds nus, juste un vieux jean dont il n'avait même pas fermé le dernier bouton et qui tenait sur ses hanche comme par magie... vision qui attisa le regard de Kai et qui fit monter une boule de chaleur dans son ventre.

S'approchant de lui avec un grand sourire, il lui prit sa canette de soda des mains et en but une gorgée avant de la lui rendre et de se détourner de lui pour ouvrir un placard et d'en sortir tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour s'occuper de sa main.

Kai le regardait évoluer, pensant qu'il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de son corps parfait, détaillant les muscles qui roulaient sous sa peau, tous ces muscles qu'il connaissaient sur le bout des doigts sans la moindre exception... cet immense tatouage dans son dos et qui se prolongeait sur ses bras, qui semblait prendre vie au moindre de ses mouvements, non vraiment il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de lui, quand on avait goûté a Baekhyun... on pouvait mourir heureux, on avait goûté à la perfection... et Baekhyun était à lui... tout à lui, rien qu'à lui...

"-...ai ... Kai ?

Baekhyun était face à lui et le regardait avec tendresse, la tête penchée sur le coté.

"-Hein ? Heu oui pardon... Tu disais ?

Baekhyun rit doucement de la rougeur de ses joues soudainement et vu comme il le regardait dans sa rêverie, il se doutait bien du genre de pensées qui lui était passées par la tête.

"-Rien... Vas te changer Kai.

"-Non, c'est bon, ça va aller, il est déjà pratiquement sec. Dit-il en tapotant ses mains sur son jean.

"-Ok ! Comme tu veux... alors viens par là...

Baekhyun glissa son index gauche dans la ceinture de son pantalon, attrapa au passage le nécessaire de premier soin et emmena Kai dans le salon où il le poussa dans le canapé.

Kai s'y installa bien au fond et quand Baekhyun allait pour s'asseoir sur la table basse face à lui, il l'attrapa par la hanche et le fit tourner sur lui même pour le faire asseoir entre ses jambes, entourant son ventre de son bras gauche pour l'empêcher de se relever.

Baekhyun baissa les yeux sur son bras, y lisant pour la dix millionième fois la phrase marquée dans sa chair à l'encre noire : _"My Soulmate is an Angel" _et se redressa en tournant la tête vers Kai.

"-Donnes moi ta main.

Kai faufila sa main le long de sa cuisse jusqu'à son genou en posant son menton sur son épaule et Baekhyun passa sa jambe sur celle de Kai pour la rehausser un peu, puis, il nettoya les blessures de sa main, désinfecta et prenant un petite pince à épiler il commença à minutieusement retirer tous les petits bouts de miroir incrustés dans ses plaies, tapotant le petit outil métallique pour entendre et sentir les éclats de verre, bougeant un peu la main de Kai, jouant avec la lumière pour les faire briller et Kai approcha la lampe halogène, l'abaissant au dessus de leurs mains pour l'aider un peu.

"-Merci, c'est mieux.

"-De rien... Dit Kai en déposant un chapelet de petits bisous sur son épaule droite, où dépassaient quelques plumes, et il se souvient comme si c'était hier de la première fois qu'il avait vu ... ses ailes... c'était le jour de leur rencontre...


	4. On était fait pour se rencontrer

**Petits suppléments qui ne sont pas précisés dans ma fic :**

**THE WARRIORS : Kai (chanteur et guitariste), Lay (bassiste et chanteur .. quand il a pas le choix..), Chanyeol (Claviers), Tao (Batteur), Luhan et Sehun (Choristes).**

**Kai et Lay sont frères ... Chayeol est un pote d'enfance de Kai et Lay.**

**Un soir ou Kai (gay) traînait Lay (hétéro) dans un club appelons le : le "EXOtik Rainbow" ^^ un club homo quoi ! rôôhh...**

**Donc je disais, un soir ou Kai trainai son frère dans ce club pour y rejoindre Chanyeol (Gay), ils firent la connaissance de Tao (bi) qui était là avec Luhan et Sehun (en couple)**

**Le hasard fit que Balthazar était batteur et que le Hunhan poussaient bien la chansonnette et c'est ce soir là qu'est née l'idée de monter un groupe ensemble, pour le fun.**

**"THE WARRIORS"**

**Nom qu'ils prirent pour résumer leurs vies à tous.**

**Et ils se firent rapidement un petit nom dans leur ville et ses alentours.**

**Voilà ! Ca n'a pas vraiment d'incidence sur l'histoire mais ces détails ont quand même leur importance et ne pas se dire "Mais ils sont tous homo là-dedans c'est quoi ce bordel !" C'est normal en fait ! ils se sont rencontrés dans un club homo ! C'est tout ^^ hihi ! !**

**Autre précision : Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre Kai & Chanyeol, ils sont juste pote depuis toujours !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

**"On était fait pour se rencontrer"**

* * *

_Ce jour là, son groupe, les "Warriors", constitué de lui même, chanteur et guitariste, Lay, son frère, bassiste, Chanyeol, un amis d'enfance, aux claviers, Tao, le batteur et Luhan et Sehun, tous __deux choristes, donnaient un concert à l'occasion d'un festival dans leur ville._

_Ils en étaient à leur troisième morceau quand, ressentant une impression étrange, la sensation d'une présence au milieu de la foule, Kai baissa les yeux sur le public au bord de la scène et son regard se planta dans des yeux démentiel qui firent faire un bond à son cœur. __Les yeux d'un mec qui semblait ne voir que lui ... et il en perdit ses mots. Pendant au moins quinze secondes, il arrêta de chanter, avant que le gars lui fasse un clin d'œil, coupant le lien entre eux et qu'il réalise que Lay était en train de chanter à sa place et se tournant vers son frère, qui le regardait d'un drôle d'air, il se remit à chanter. Mais quand il reposa ses yeux sur le public, là où était le gars qui lui avait fait perdre tous ses moyens, cherchant les yeux qui l'avaient happé l'espace de quelques secondes, il ne le retrouva pas, il avait disparu._

_Au bout d'une heure et demie, pendant laquelle il resta quelque peu perturbé mais professionnel, le concert se finit. Regardant encore une fois partout aux premiers rangs sans jamais le retrouver, il sortit de scène et complètement perturbé par cette vision éphémère, il suivit les autres dans leur loge._

_._

_"-Bordel Kai ! Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé tout à l'heure ? Demanda Lay._

_Sans vraiment vouloir répondre à sa question il les regarda tous._

_"-Vous avez vu ce mec dans le public ?_

_"-Heuu.. T'es bien gentil. Dit Chanyeol mais comment tu veux repérer quelqu'un dans une foule pareil ?_

_"-Mais si ! Une gueule d'ange et des yeux à se damner !_

_"-Nan Kai ! Vraiment ? C'est un mec qui t'as fait perdre tes moyens en plein milieu d'une chanson ? Se moqua Lay._

_Tous se mirent à rire._

_"-C'est ça rigolez ! Foutez-vous de ma gueule ! On voit bien que c'est pas vous qui vous êtes retrouvé plongé dans ce regard !_

_"-WOW ! Fit Tao. Tu nous la joues poétique maintenant ?_

_Sehun vint entourer ses bras autour de son cou, de coté et lui fit un bisou sur la joue._

_"-Ho ! Là là ! Je crois que notre cœur__de pierre vient d'avoir un coup de foudre pour un bel inconnu... Dit-il._

_"-Hmm.. oui, je crois aussi que le cœur __de notre petit Kaiounet __vient de se réveiller. Dit Luhan en venant de l'autre coté pour lui faire un bisou à son tour._

_"-Meuh non... Dit-il en rougissant, sans vraiment se défendre._

_._

_Les élus débarquèrent dans leur loge pour les remercier, les féliciter, ainsi que d'autres bonnes personnes importantes de la ville, mais Kai, qui faisait bonne figure, comme il se devait, n'arrivait plus à sortir ce mec de ses pensées._

_Et quand le gratin arrêta de défiler, ses acolytes décidèrent de sortir à leur tour de la loge pour aller boire un verre comme à chaque fois._

_Kai traînait encore, il avait la sensation d'un trou dans le ventre. Alors qu'il ne l'avait vu que quelques secondes, alors qu'ils n'avaient eut aucun échange à part ces quinze secondes qui les avaient coupé du reste du monde, alors qu'il était sûr de ne jamais le revoir de sa vie, ce gars, cet inconnu lui ... lui manquait ?_

_Se disant qu'il avait perdu l'esprit, il rattrapa Lay par la manche de sa veste au moment où il allait sortir derrière les autres._

_"-Allez-y sans moi, je vais rentrer chez moi._

_"-Kai... tu délires là ... tu vas pas te prendre la tête pour un mec que tu ne connais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam !_

_"-Non non ! Dit-il. Je suis claqué. Mentit-il. J'ai besoin de dormir pendant au moins douze heures là tu vois, c'est tout !_

_Lay le regarda, sceptique._

_"-Allez Lay ! Vas-y ! Éclatez vous et bois un verre pour moi !_

_"-Ok ! Mais si t'as besoin tu m'appelles. Dit Lay inquiet du comportement de son frère._

_"-Ouais ! Allez ! Casses toi Lay ! ... Et prends garde à ton cul ! Chanyeol n'en est jamais très loin. Dit-il en se marrant._

_"-Très drôle Kai ..._

_Kai rit de plus belle._

_"-T'es con ! Finit-il par dire en riant à son tour, avant de rejoindre les autres en courant._

_._

_Une fois seul, Kai prit sa guitare et la mit dans son étui. Caressa les cordes du bout des doigts, comme il le faisait toujours et referma le couvercle, avant d'attraper son étui par la poignée et de sortir à son tour de la loge._

_Longeant le couloir qui menait à la sortie, il fouilla dans la poche de son cuir et en sortit son paquet de cigarettes, l'ouvrit du bout des doigts et l'amenant à sa bouche, il en sortit une du bout des dents, avant de remettre le paquet dans sa poche et poussa la porte qui menait à l'extérieur._

_Il fit deux pas dans la ruelle, elle était déserte, les groupies ayant dû suivre les autres jusqu'au bar et il s'arrêta, posa son étui par terre près de lui, sortit son Zippo de sa poche de jean, alluma sa cigarette et prenant une première bouffée, il en soupira de plaisir._

_"-Tu m'allumes ? Demanda une __voix __grave, tout près derrière lui._

_Surpris, il se retourna vivement et son cœur __fit un saut périlleux quand son regard se planta dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis._

_C'était lui._

_Veste courte en cuir noir, sur un léger pull bleu clair et un jean slim noir parfaitement ajusté, il était adossé au mur, près de la sortie des artistes, une jambe pliée vers l'arrière, son pied contre le mur, il lui montra sa cigarette éteinte entre ses doigts._

_Kai, complètement déstabilisé, sortit sa clope d'entre ses lèvres pour lui répondre._

_"-Heu... Oui ... oui... Bafouilla-t-il._

_L'autre lui sourit et s'approcha donc de lui lentement, en glissant sa cigarette entre ses lèvres et quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, Kai ... "l'alluma"._

_Le jeune homme prit une bouffée et la souffla sur le côté sans bouger d'un iota._

_"-Merci. Dit-il en ramenant son visage dans sa direction, replantant son regard dans le sien._

_Le cœur __de Kai battait la chamade, mais, il ne détourna pas les yeux, complètement hypnotisé, l'envie de l'agripper et de l'embrasser, de lui faire des tas de choses, le dévorait._

_"-Tu es..._

_"-Kai ! Le coupa-t-il._

_"-Oui je sais ... Dit-il en penchant la tête. ...Baekhyun..._

_"-Hein ?_

_"-Je m'appelle Baekhyun ... je te le dis parce que je présume que tu n'embrasses pas les inconnus dans la rue..._

_"-Heu... non..._

_"-Et bien maintenant on se connaît... Dit-il en jetant sa cigarette à peine entamée._

_A ces mots Kai devint complètement fou et lâchant sa cigarette à son tour, il agrippa ses mains de chaque côté du cou de Baekhyun et fondit sur sa bouche comme un sauvage._

_L'autre s'accrocha à son cuir et Kai le fit reculer de son corps collé au sien pour le plaquer contre le mur derrière lui et ils se dévorèrent l'un l'autre avec frénésie._

_Au bout de quelques minutes à embrasser cet inconnu, les minutes les plus démentes de sa vie, Kai interrompit leur baiser._

_Reprenant leurs souffles, sans se lâcher, ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux._

_"-Putain ! Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? Demanda Kai essoufflé._

_"-Moi ? Rien... On était fait pour se rencontrer c'est tout ! Dit Baekhyun dont le cœur __battait à cent à l'heure... Tu ne l'as pas ressenti ?_

_"-Je sais p'... si ... oui ... tu me rends dingue..._

_"-Ravi de l'entendre. Dit-il avec un grand sourire, en amenant sa main à sa nuque pour le rapprocher de lui et l'embrasser de nouveau._

_Ce nouveau baiser, plus doux, plus tendre, finit de convaincre Kai, que oui... à n'en pas douter ... ils étaient fait pour se rencontrer et quand Baekhyun lâcha un léger gémissement dans leurs bouches, il était définitivement accroc._

_"-__On va chez toi ? __Demanda Baekhyun contre sa bouche._

_"-__Ouais..._

_Ils s'embrassèrent encore un moment, n'arrivant ni l'un ni l'autre à se détacher des lèvres de l'autre et c'est Kai qui finit par s'écarter de lui. Sans rien dire, il le prit par la main et attrapant sa guitare au vol, il l'entraîna vers son appartement qui était à quelques rues de là._

_Arrivés en bas de chez lui, il le précéda dans l'entrée et le guida vers l'ascenseur, appuya sur le bouton d'appel et lâchant sa main, il entoura son cou de son bras pour l'embrasser, une petite dose de lui de plus, il en avait besoin. Baekhyun l'entoura de ses bras et quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, sans interrompre leur baiser Kai les fit entrer dans la cabine et décrocha son bras de son cou pour appuyer sur son étage, leur baiser s'amplifia un peu plus, chacun sentait à présent l'excitation de l'autre contre son propre renflement et quand les portes de l'ascenseur se rouvrirent, ils s'interrompirent quand même._

_Kai guida Baekhyun vers sa porte et prit sa clef dissimulée dans une moulure de la rampe sous les yeux amusés de ce dernier._

_"-__C'est un secret. __Chuchota Kai._

_"-__Ton secret mourra avec moi. __Dit-il en souriant._

_Kai lui sourit en retour et ouvrit la porte._

_Ils entrèrent et quand la porte se referma derrière eux, leurs vestes rapidement jetées au sol, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre._

_S'embrassant à perdre haleine, leurs mains déjà parties en balade sous leurs vêtements, Kai les guida vers sa chambre, traversant le salon en se cognant un peu partout, le pull de Baekhyun finit sur une lampe tandis que le tee-shirt de Kai arrêta son voyage sur le dossier du canapé et quand ils furent près de son lit, ils s'y laissèrent tomber._

_Ivres de l'autre, ils passèrent la nuit la plus torride qu'ils n'aient jamais vécu, ne s'endormant qu'au levé du soleil, dans les bras l'un de l'autre._

_Et c'est cette nuit là que Kai découvrit ces immenses ailes d'anges tatouées de noir et de blanc, dans le dos de Baekhyun, dont chaque plume avait été travaillée minutieusement, un travail d'orfèvre, tellement bien fait que l'artiste avait même réussi à donner une sorte de relief à son dessin et quand les muscles de son dos bougeaient sous sa peau, les plumes de Baekhyun semblaient bouger, frémir._

_Et dès ce jour, il fut son ange, son âme sœur, Baekhyun, l'amour de sa vie._

* * *

**En dernier chapitre : La rencontre entre Kai et Baekhyun, mais du point de vue de Baekhyun ^^**

**Je trouvais sympa d'avoir les deux alors voilà .**


	5. My soulmate is an angel Mine, an artist

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

**"My soulmate is an angel ... Mine is an artist"**

* * *

Et ça faisait maintenant bientôt deux ans qu'ils s'étaient trouvés ... retrouvés si on parle d'âmes sœurs et mis à part les récents événements, bientôt deux ans qu'ils filaient le parfait amour.

.

"-Je crois que c'est bon Kai... je ne trouve plus d'éclats de verre ou alors ils sont enfoncés trop profondément pour que je les trouve.

"-Si c'est le cas ils ressortiront peut être avec le temps...

"-Oui peut-être, mais il va falloir surveiller ça, on ne sait jamais, si ça te fait mal ou que ça s'infecte faudra aller faire voir ça à quelqu'un de compétant.

"-Oui Baekhyun, t'inquiètes pas... je te le dirai si ça va pas...

Baekhyun tourna la tête vers lui et Kai releva son menton de son épaule en penchant là tête pour le regarder, Baekhyun fronçait les sourcils, sceptique, connaissant l'énergumène.

"-Je te le jure Baek. Dit-il pour le rassurer.

"-T'as intérêt !

"-Oui chef ! Dit-il avant de lui mordiller l'épaule.

"-Kaiiiiiiiii_..._

"-_Quoi... _Dit-il ses lèvres contre sa peau.

"-_J'ai pas fini.._

"-_Hummm... dépêches toi Bébé... _Dit-il en resserrant son bras autour de sa taille pour se comprimer contre lui, parsemant le haut de son dos de baisers humides.

Baekhyun amena son bras gauche sur celui de Kai, fermant les yeux, enivré des frissons qui l'envahissaient sous les baisers de Kai.

"-_Putain Kai... si tu n'arrêtes pas de faire ça j'arriverai jamais à finir..._

"-_Tu crois... __S_ouffla-t-il en souriant contre la peau de sa nuque avant de poursuivre, glissant sa langue jusqu'à son épaule droite.

"-Kaiiiiiiii_.._

"-_Ok j'arrête. _Chuchota-t-il, en posant son menton sur son épaule, le nez niché dans son cou.

Baekhyun nettoya la main de Kai qui s'était remise à saigner à force de triturer ses chairs blessées et entoura comme il put, d'une fine bande, les articulations de son poing, ainsi que la naissance de ses doigts, comme on l'aurait fait à un boxeur.

"-Voilà ! Dit Baekhyun. J'ai pas trop serré ? Tu peux bouger les doigts ?

Kai souleva sa main emportant celles de Baekhyun qui y étaient toujours accrochées et bougea ses doigts, ouvrant, fermant la main pour vérifier la souplesse du pansement.

"-C'est Parfait ! Dit-il.

Baekhyun regardait sa main bouger entre les siennes et la guidant jusqu'à ses lèvres, il embrassa le bout de ses doigts.

"-_Ca veut dire que j'ai fini alors... _Dit-il en caressant sa bouche contre ses phalanges.

"-Cool. Dit tout simplement Kai qui faisait mine de rien malgré la violente montée de son désir.

"-Bien ! Dit Baekhyun en rentrant dans son jeu. Je vais pouvoir ranger tout ça alors. Ajouta-t-il en en retirant le bras de Kai de son ventre avant de se lever.

"-Tu rêves ! Lui dit Kai en l'attrapant par les hanches, le faisant se retourner vers lui.

Puis, faisant descendre ses mains à l'arrière de ses cuisses, il lui fit plier les genoux et le tira dans sa direction, pour le faire venir à califourchon sur lui.

Baekhyun se laissa faire docilement.

"-Je savais bien que ton petit jeu ne tiendrait pas dix secondes de plus. Dit Baekhyun en faisant glisser ses mains le long de son torse pour les placer de chaque côté de son cou, avançant un peu le bassin vers le sien.

"-T'as bien raison... c'est impossible. Dit-il avant de fondre sur sa bouche, l'emportant dans un baiser profond et langoureux, griffant son dos du haut vers le bas, le long de sa colonne vertébrale, faisant onduler Baekhyun sur lui.

Le mouvement de hanches de Baekhyun créa une pression entre leurs érections, faisant accélérer leurs respirations, monter leur excitation à une vitesse phénoménale et continuant d'onduler sur Kai, ses mains agrippées férocement à ses cheveux, il les fit grogner de désir et leur baiser devint plus sauvage, plus affamé.

Une main au creux de ses reins, Kai guida l'autre jusqu'au torse de Baekhyun et s'arrêta un instant sur son téton droit, le flattant de quelques attentions qui firent gémir Baekhyun et quand il le sentit bien durci, il continua son chemin de caresse jusqu'à son cou se faufilant jusqu'à sa nuque.

Puis, Baekhyun s'arracha des lèvres de Kai et planta son regard dans le sien. Ils étaient essoufflés, les yeux noirs et faisant glisser ses mains dans son cou, sur son torse, son ventre, Baekhyun se mit en charge de déboucler la ceinture de Kai, ainsi que les boutons de son jean et lentement, il se releva.

Kai retira rapidement ses chaussures avec ses pieds et Baekhyun, lui ôta ses chaussettes avant de se saisir du bord de son jean, ainsi que de celui de son boxer et Kai aidant en se soulevant un peu, il les lui retira aussi.

Quand Kai se retrouva entièrement nu, il s'avança sur le bord du canapé et déboutonna d'un geste fluide les boutons du jean de Baekhyun pour l'en débarrasser en même temps que son sous vêtement et quand il se retrouva enfin aussi nu que lui, il agrippa les fesses de Baekhyun, pour le rapprocher de lui et caresser son visage contre son ventre, remontant ses grandes mains à l'arrière de ses hanches, puis, dans son dos et les redescendit en repassant par ses fesses vers l'arrière de ses cuisses, pendant qu'il léchait son ventre et bifurqua un peu sur le coté pour lui mordiller le flanc.

Baekhyun, les mains revenues dans ses cheveux, les yeux fermés, se laissait aller sous les attentions de son homme en soupirant de plaisir. Puis, passant de nouveau ses mains sur les fesses de Baekhyun, Kai y laissa la droite et tout en parsemant son ventre de baisers humides, il glissa sa main gauche à sa hanche qui continua sa route jusqu'à son sexe qui palpitait d'impatience contre sa gorge.

Le saisissant fermement, il y immobilisa sa main tout en le caressant doucement du pouce contre son gland et glissa sa langue dans son nombril, Baekhyun n'en pouvait plus.

"-_Kaiiiiiiiii__..._Se plaignit-il dans un gémissement, en baissant la tête vers lui.

Kai releva la sienne, un sourire presque pervers sur le visage. C'est ce qu'il attendait, il aimait bien faire mijoter Baekhyun jusqu'à ce qu'il lui réclame de le satisfaire.

Alors approchant sa bouche entrouverte de son érection, la langue au bord des lèvres, il continua d'observer Baekhyun qui, le regardait faire la bouche entrouverte lui aussi par mimétisme et finit par lécher sa chair de la pointe de la langue.

Baekhyun gronda d'insatisfaction, c'est le signal qu'attendait Kai, pour prendre son membre entre ses lèvres et entamer une lente série de vas et vient profonds, prenant le sexe en entier dans sa bouche, jusqu'à la gorge, faisant lâcher des râles terribles à Baekhyun.

La pression que mettait Kai par l'anneau de ses lèvres, sa langue qui tournoyait autour de son gland quand il revenait au bout, ses mordillements sur sa chair, la succion qu'il exerçait à chaque remontée rendait toujours Baekhyun complètement dingue et cette fois ne fit pas exception, ses jambes commencèrent à trembler et ne le soutiendraient plus très longtemps debout, il le savait. Il posa donc ses mains sur les épaules de Kai pour le prévenir et ce dernier se redressa continuant de le masturber de sa main, avant que Baekhyun ne se laisse tomber à cheval sur ses cuisses et le saisisse par les cheveux pour reprendre violemment d'assaut sa bouche, aspirant sa langue pour la sucer, lui gémissant et Kai soupirant de plaisir.

Puis passant sa main gauche entre eux, Baekhyun enroula ses doigts autour du membre de Kai à son tour, tout en approfondissant leur baiser et le caressa lentement, mettant un soin particulier à flatter son gland violacé. Kai accéléra ses mouvement de va et vient sur le pénis de Baekhyun et ce dernier interrompit leur baiser, sentant monter sa jouissance au point culminant et au bout de quelques mouvements de plus, il vint entre eux avec force, lâchant un râle rauque de satisfaction qui fit trembler Kai d'une nouvelle dose d'excitation.

Continuant de caresser délicatement le sexe de Kai, Baekhyun se pencha un peu en avant et lécha les quelques gouttes nacrées qui avaient atteint son torse en soupirant, remonta dans son cou, léchant sa peau avec délectation en poursuivant jusqu'à sa mâchoire et sa lèvre inférieure, avant d'introduire sa langue dans sa bouche, de lécher sa consœur et de se redresser, lâchant le sexe de Kai en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Kai, sa main droite agrippée à sa hanche pour le maintenir en équilibre, Baekhyun en saisit son bras et se pencha vers l'arrière, fouillant dans une boite sous la table basse, tandis que Kai baladait sa main gauche partout sur lui son torse, son ventre et Baekhyun se redressa, un tube de lubrifiant à la main et l'ouvrit immédiatement du pouce. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se parler, Kai savait ce qu'allait faire Baekhyun et laissant toujours sa main droite accrochée à sa hanche, il posa l'autre sur sa cuisse, regardant Baekhyun droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier enduisit les doigts de sa main droite de lubrifiant et sans quitter Kai du regard, se maintenant à son épaule de sa main gauche, il passa son autre main entre eux, sous lui-même et commençant par lubrifier l'anneau de son intimité, très vite il poursuivit en y introduisant son index.

Kai sut tout de suite qu'un de ses doigts était en lui, à ses yeux qui prirent une autre expression en s'assombrissant un peu plus, il sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Baekhyun qui se prépare lui même à toujours eut le don de l'exciter au plus haut point et il ne put s'empêcher de se caresser, tellement la pression était forte. Et soudain, Baekhyun lâcha un petit cri. Il venait d'entrer en contact avec son point sacré et Kai pressa la base de son pénis pour calmer son propre... "enthousiasme", ne voulant pas jouir tout de suite.

Baekhyun introduisit un deuxième doigts en lui, puis un troisième, gémissant sans retenue, il savait que Kai aimait l'entendre, autant qu'il aimait le voir se masturber ou se préparer comme en cet instant et il voulait lui faire plaisir, alors au diable les voisins, il fit entendre son plaisir à son homme et il aima ça.

Mais un nouveau cri non contrôlé de Baekhyun, rendit Kai complètement fou et grognant dans un souffle bestial, il agrippa Baekhyun par la taille, ce dernier sut parfaitement ce qui allait se passer et retira ses doigts de son intimité, rapidement, avant d'enrouler ses bras autour du cou de Kai, qui se releva d'un coup sur ses jambes.

Baekhyun entoura ses hanches de ses jambes et Kai prit la direction de leur chambre.

En chemin, leurs bouches scellées l'une à l'autre, ils se dévoraient, leur excitation était à son comble, le sexe de Baekhyun qui s'était redressé fièrement entre eux était au supplice, malmené entre leurs deux corps et celui de Kai piaffait d'impatience sous les fesses de Baekhyun. Et finalement, l'envie fut trop forte, ils n'avaient qu'à peine contourné le guéridon près du canapé que Kai n'en put plus et fila tout droit, collant Baekhyun contre le mur du salon, son corps écrasant le sien. Quittant sa bouche, il lâcha sa hanche gauche pour amener sa main à son sexe sur-gonflé et le saisit fermement.

Leurs souffles croisés, ils étaient l'un l'autre au bout de ce qu'ils pouvaient supporter encore d'attente et Kai guidant son gland à l'entrée de Baekhyun, l'introduisit en lui d'un petit coup de rein bien calculé. Ils se fixèrent, prirent une bonne inspiration et d'un deuxième coup de rein de Kai beaucoup plus fort que le premier, il pénétra en entier en Baekhyun, leur faisant lâcher à tout les deux un grand râle de plaisir.

Baekhyun se jeta sur sa bouche et ondulant un peu son bassin, il indiqua à Kai qu'il voulait qu'il bouge et c'est ce qu'il fit tout de suite, le prenant par de puissants coups de reins, qui les menèrent dans des abysses de plaisir si profondes qu'ils durent interrompre leur baiser.

Baekhyun se redressa, le dos étalé sur le mur, ses bras de chaque côté de lui, les yeux fermés. Son corps sursautant violemment à chaque fois que le sexe de Kai le pénétrait au plus profond de lui, laissant sortir les cris que lui provoquaient les violents coups de reins de son partenaire.

"-Kaiiiiiii... _plus... Kai plus fort... plus … _Dit Baekhyun entrecoupé des souffles de sa respiration qu'il ne contrôlait plus.

"-_Oui Bébé__..._

Lâchant sa hanche, Kai tendit son bras vers Baekhyun et lui agrippa la nuque pour le faire revenir contre lui et s'écarta du mur.

Baekhyun prit le relais, s'empalant lui même sur le membre de Kai avec lenteur et douceur, entretenant juste leur excitation et passant rapidement la porte de la chambre qui n'était pas si loin d'eux, Kai fit quelques pas de plus et il se laissa aller en avant, les faisant tomber sur le lit. La chute le fit cogner fort contre la prostate de Baekhyun, qui en cria de bonheur.

Restant presque à genoux, ses cuisses sous celles de Baekhyun, il les écarta, faisant s'ouvrir encore plus celles de son partenaire et il reprit ses vas et vient. Prenant tout de suite un autre rythme, il sortait presque complètement de Baekhyun pour se renfoncer toujours plus fort et plus profondément en lui, assouvissant les désirs de Baekhyun à la perfection et les siens par la même occasion.

Ils étaient en totale osmose et gémissaient en cœur, de ce plaisir de ne faire qu'un avec l'autre, partageant cet amour incroyable qu'ils se donnaient l'un à l'autre, qui les unissait.

"-_Oh ! Kaiiiiiiiiii... _Lâcha Baekhyun en agrippant ses mains dans son dos.

"-_Putain Si tu savais combien j't'aime Bébé__. _Dit Kai en soufflant, le nez niché dans son cou.

Baissant la tête en même temps que Kai relevait la sienne, Baekhyun glissa sa langue dans sa bouche, remontant une de ses mains à sa nuque et l'emporta dans un baiser fiévreux, avant de serrer un bras autour de son cou et l'autre dans son dos et Kai suivant le mouvement naturellement, il retourna leurs positions. Quand il se retrouva au dessus de lui, il se redressa, tandis que Kai amena une de ses mains à ses fesses et l'autre à son ventre, caressant son corps avec douceur, délicatesse et un plaisir certain en se mordant la lèvre.

Baekhyun se remit alors à bouger, se maintenant sur les cuisses de Kai, griffant sa peau, exhibant son corps en mouvement aux yeux de son homme, ce qui l'excitait vraiment beaucoup.

Faisant rouler son bassin tout en faisant rentrer et sortir la chair de Kai de la sienne, ce dernier perdit encore un peu plus pied. Soulevant les épaules du matelas, il posa ses deux mains sur les fesses de Baekhyun et poussant un plus plus loin ses doigts, aux abords de son intimité, il put sentir du bout de ses doigts, son propre membre y entrer, en ressortir et râlant entre les lèvres de Baekhyun qui s'était penché sur lui et avait investit sa bouche, une main derrière sa nuque pour maintenir sa tête soulevée, Kai fit alors un petit mouvement de bascule sur la droite, pour plier sa jambe gauche et poussant de sa main droite contre le lit, il fit de même sur l'autre côté, pour plier sa jambe droite en se redressant.

A genoux, il attrapa l'arrière des cuisses de Baekhyun pour le rapprocher de lui, pendant que ce dernier avait toujours sa main agrippée à sa nuque et qu'il se penchait en arrière.

La main droite posée sur le matelas derrière lui, Baekhyun reprit ses mouvements de bassin qui avaient cessé pendant leur changement de position et faisant des vas et vient au même rythme que Kai donnait de fort coups de rein, simultanément, augmentant la force de leurs collision corporelles et multipliant leur plaisir qui arrivait à son paroxysme.

Kai, sentant qu'ils allaient arriver bientôt au summum de leur jouissance, saisit alors le sexe de Baekhyun et le masturba fermement, jumelant son mouvement au rythme de leurs corps, sentant très vite palpiter le membre de Baekhyun d'une manière très significative dans sa main, il y accéléra un peu plus ses vas et vient, Baekhyun n'en pouvait plus et vint sans la main de Kai, se laissant tomber en arrière sur le matelas en gémissant fort. Kai donna alors quelques coups de reins puissants et profonds supplémentaires et se rependit en lui à son tour, avec force, lâchant un râle rauque de pleine satisfaction, avant de se baisser vers son amour et mouler son corps doucement contre le sien, se retirant de lui avec délicatesse.

Baekhyun posa sa main sur sa joue et lui fit approcher son visage du sien. Frôlant ses lèvres des siennes une seconde, il l'embrassa avec un langoureux soupir de plaisir en écho au sien. Et Caressant leurs corps, comme s'ils n'en connaissaient pas encore tous les moindres détails, il prolongèrent leur baiser, tellement doux et voluptueux, tellement parlant, criant tellement bien leur amour, qu'aucun mot n'était nécessaire dans ces moments là, ils l'entendaient dans leurs tête, le sentaient jusque dans leurs cœur, presque comme un don télépathique amoureux.

Ils faisaient bel et bien parti d'un tout. Deux âmes qui n'en faisaient qu'une par leur union. Deux âmes sœurs..

Ensuite, se remettant dans le bon sens du lit, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre sous les draps. Baekhyun faufila ses doigts dans le cou de Kai et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	6. S'il n'y avait pas le pardon

**Chapitre 6 **

* * *

**"S'il n'y avait pas le pardon.."**

* * *

Quand Kai se réveille, il ne se sent pas très bien, complètement vaseux comme un lendemain de cuite, pourtant...

Il se tourne sur le côté en tendant son bras droit devant lui pour serrer Baekhyun contre lui, comme tous les matins et sa main termine son voyage sur les draps froids, une place vide, vide de lui et soudainement ... la panique !

Se levant un peu trop vite, il vacille sur ses jambes, la tête lui tourne, l'estomac complètement retourné, il se sent vraiment pas bien et sortant de sa chambre tant bien que mal en se tenant aux murs, il arrive dans le salon... Personne.

Et là... son cœur fait un bond douloureux dans sa poitrine, à la pensée qui vient de traverser son esprit, il se précipite dans la salle de bain et s'immobilise devant la terrible réalité qu'il se prend soudainement de plein fouet en pleine tête.

Le miroir... le miroir brisé... tous les morceaux éparpillés... jonchent encore le sol... tout ... tout ce qu'il a cru avoir fait, tout... n'était qu'un ... rêve... sur sa main aucun pansement... Baekhyun ne l'a pas soigné... Baekhyun n'est pas revenu... Baekhyun... n'est plus là...

Un haut le cœur le saisit et il se précipite à genoux au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes pour vomir, râlant et pleurant de douleur, autant pour la douleur physique, que la douleur qui serre son cœur, Baekhyun est parti...

Il n'est pas allé voir Chen, Baekhyun n'est pas rentré avec lui, ils n'ont pas fait l'amour, il n'a pas ... dormit dans ses bras...

.

Se relevant lentement, quand il s'en sent la force, il se traîne, tel un zombie, jusqu'à sa chambre et s'asseyant sur son lit, il pleure encore... il y a tellement cru, c'était si ... réel... il se rappelle de tout, le moindre mot, le moindre geste, la moindre odeur, la moindre caresse de Baekhyun sur sa peau et tout est ... faux.

Et se redressant tout d'un coup, il décide qu'il ne peux, ne doit pas en être autrement.

Il faut que ce soit vrai !

Ca doit se passer comme ça !

Ce rêve était trop réel pour n'être qu'un rêve !

Et sont cerveau encore beaucoup trop imbibé d'alcool le persuadant que ce rêve devait être prémonitoire, il décide qu'il en sera ainsi.

.

S'habillant rapidement, en prenant bien soin de porter les mêmes vêtements que dans son rêve, il refait tous les gestes dans les moindres détails, ramasse les bouts de verre dans la salle de bain, vide les bouteilles d'alcool dans l'évier, en les y laissant retournées, elles sont moins nombreuses que dans son rêve et il y a aussi beaucoup plus de cadavres dans le salon, mais se dit que ça n'a pas d'importance.

Il est malade aussi, la nausée ne le quitte pas de l'après midi, mais il se dit que dans les rêves on est pas malade... donc... il n'en fait pas cas non plus. Différences infimes qui n'ont pas d'importance... Par contre il fume bien comme un pompier et ça, ce n'est pas pour coller à son rêve, ça calme son anticipation et son angoisse... et il finit par tourner comme un lion en cage, en attendant qu'il soit la même heure à laquelle il se souvient à peu près être partit, à peu près parce que finalement, ça, c'est pas si clair que ça...

Il se voit bien descendre, être devant chez Chen, mais ... pas d'être monté dans sa voiture par exemple... mais vu qu'il allait attendre en bas de leur immeuble une heure et qu'à ce moment là, la nuit serait en train de tomber, il se trouve une heure à peu près logique pour être en bas de chez Chen au bon moment pour être raccord avec son rêve... à peu de chose près...

.

Le moment approchant, sa veste sur le dos, tournant en rond dans l'entrée de son appartement, il y fume une dernière cigarette, puis finalement en allume une autre tout de suite derrière avec la précédente et sort enfin.

Il met la clef dans la fausse moulure de la rampe, ne surtout pas l'emmener... il ne l'avait pas fait et il entre dans l'ascenseur.

Arrivé dans le garage souterrain, il monte dans sa voiture et sort du parking, avant de prendre la direction de chez Chen.

Il est fébrile. Mais malgré la confiance en sa théorie du rêve prémonitoire, il se met à avoir peur... dans sa vision nocturne... il ne savait pas qu'il rentrerait avec Baekhyun, il n'avait pas du tout le même état d'esprit et il commence à y avoir beaucoup, beaucoup trop de différences... et c'est inquiet, finalement, qu'il se gare à peu près à la même place, encore une différence et il s'allume une nouvelle cigarette, partant pour une bonne heure d'attente.

.

Quand il commence à faire sombre, le soleil déclinant enfin, la lumière s'allume aux fenêtres de Chen et Kai distingue une silhouette derrière les rideaux de la baie vitrée du balcon, il reconnaît tout de suite Baekhyun, il est en train de l'observer... mais... il ne se souvient pas avoir vu Baekhyun derrière la fenêtre dans son rêve... normal, se dit-il puisqu'il ne savait pas qu'il était là, continuant d'arranger les choses à sa façon, pour que ça colle à sa réalité délirante.

Descendant donc de sa voiture, il traverse la route, entre dans le bâtiment et commence à monter les escaliers, se demandant comment il avait pu voir que l'escalier était en colimaçon dans son rêve, étant donné qu'il venait ici pour la première fois... et ça le persuade d'autant plus que son rêve est bien prémonitoire...

Premier étage, une différence énorme se révèle à son esprit.

"-Merde !"

Que va-t-il dire à Chen ? Il était venu là pour lui parler de Baekhyun et lui dire de bien prendre soin de lui, mais là il ne vient pas pour ça ! Que doit-il faire ? Comme dans son rêve ? Doit-il jouer la comédie de l'acceptation, doit-il laisser croire qu'il accepte de laisser sa place... ou réécrire le scénario ? Il sait que Baekhyun est là ! Doit-il insister pour lui parler directement ? Arrivé devant la porte, il décide d'y aller au feeling selon ce qui se passera quand il dira à Chen qu'il a vu Baekhyun d'en bas, derrière la fenêtre, qu'il sait qu'il est là.

Mais au moment où il va pour frapper à la porte en faisant leur code, la porte s'ouvre d'elle même.

Et il est prit d'un violent coup dans la poitrine en voyant ... Baekhyun ... et ... l'état de son visage...

"-Qu'est ce que tu veux Kai ? Dit-il sèchement.

"-Baekhyun... ton visage... qu'est-il arrivé à ton visage ? Demande Kai choqué de l'énorme œil au beurre noir, qui se prolonge à sa tempe, sa pommette le haut de sa joue, son œil injecté de sang. Son si beau visage, dévasté.

"-Tu oses me le demander Kai ?

"-Mais...

"-C'est toi ! Le coupe Baekhyun. C'est toi qui m'as fait ça ! Étais-tu si imbibé que tu n'en as même plus le souvenir ? Rage-t-il.

"-Mais non non non non non... ça ne se peut pas... ça ne c'est pas.. .ça ne peut pas se passer comme ça... c'est... ça ne doit pas... NON ! On doit rentrer tout les deux... Dit-il complètement incohérent.

"-_Ca va aller Baekhyun ?_ Demande le voix d'un mec que Kai ne peut voir, Baekhyun maintenant la porte à peine ouverte.

"-Oui ça va aller Suho, ne t'inquiètes pas.

"-Qui est-ce ? Demande Kai machinalement.

"-Le compagnon de Chen ! Dit Baekhyun d'un ton brusque qui inspire les insultes bien senties qui doivent s'être présentées à son esprit mais qu'il n'a pas dites.

Kai reçoit cette information comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur... Le "compagnon" de Chen...

"-Maintenant va-t-en Kai ... je ... je ne veux plus jamais te voir ... ne remet plus les pieds ici !

"-_Baek..._ Dit Kai dévasté, suppliant, grimaçant de douleur. Sans pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

"-Adieu Kai.

Et la porte se referme sur lui, claquant comme un coup de feu dans son cœur, dans son âme, tuant son amour, brisant sa vie.

"-_Baeeeeeeek..._Dit-il douloureusement en posant ses mains et son front contre la porte, les larmes inondant son visage.

Puis glissant contre le bois, il se retrouve à genoux sur le sol.

"-**J****_'te demande pardon ! _**_**Je te demande pardon ! **__Pardon Baekhyun ! _**_Me laisses pas Bébé... _**_Me laisses pas s'il te plaît.. __me laisse pas.. .tout seul... _Finit-il tout bas, abrutit de douleur et de peine.

Mais jamais la porte ne se rouvre.

.

Après une heure, vidé, la vue troublée par les larmes qui refusent d'arrêter de couler, il finit par se résigner à se relever. Si Baekhyun veut qu'il lui foute la paix, il ne va pas rester là pendant des heures... il y a bien d'autres façons d'arrêter cette douleur que de pleurer derrière une porte qui ne s'ouvrira pas de toutes façons.

Au bord de l'escalier, il jette un dernier regard vers la porte, injectant en lui une violent montée de peine, qui le submerge de nouveau et faisant un mauvais pas, il rate une marche, le faisant dégringoler les escaliers. Sa chute s'arrête une dizaines de marches plus bas et se redressant pour s'asseoir, la vue de son œil droit se trouve gênée, y amenant ses doigts, il s'aperçoit qu'il s'est ouvert l'arcade et que le sang coule dans son œil. Sortant un mouchoir de sa poche il s'essuie tant bien que mal et finit par se remettre sur ses pieds et descend les escaliers.

Ne voyant pas Baekhyun qui est au dessus de lui.

Il est sorti précipitamment en entendant le bruit de sa chute, alors qu'il était lui même derrière la porte, écoutant le moindre son venant de lui, en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui.. qu'il ne pouvait pas ... mais qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer avec lui, pas tout de suite... demain peut-être... mais pas tout de suite, il devait lui donner une leçon... Kai devait se rendre compte de ce qu'il lui avait fait... pour que cela ne se reproduise jamais.

Mais Kai ne le voit donc pas et quand Baekhyun voit le sang inonder son visage, l'envie de se précipiter sur lui s'empare fortement de son être, toutefois il s'en empêche. Puis, quand Kai finit par se relever et descend le reste de l'escalier, Baekhyun ne le rattrape pas et rentre, se postant derrière la fenêtre pour le voir remonter en voiture et repartir.

.

Kai se rend compte qu'il est dans sa voiture, quand, grillant un feu rouge, un automobiliste mécontent qui l'a évité de justesse, klaxonne comme un enragé.

Secouant la tête, il essaye de reprendre ses esprits.

Roulant au hasard il finit par se garer devant un bar au coin d'une rue, étant donné qu'il a vidé toutes les bouteilles de chez lui, il n'a que cette solution pour noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool.

Rentrant sans regarder personne, il s'installe à une table, son œil blessé coté mur pour ne pas se faire trop repérer et attend que la serveuse vienne prendre sa commande et le premier verre qu'elle lui apporte, est le premier d'une longue série de Whisky, qu'il avale sans aucun plaisir et qui ne font qu'empirer sa douleur au lieu de l'anesthésier.

Quand la serveuse vient lui annoncer la fermeture de l'établissement, vers minuit, il sort en titubant un peu et remonte dans sa voiture.

.

Il reste une minute à végéter derrière son volant, regardant dans le vide quelque chose qui n'existe pas et met enfin le contact avant de repartir lentement.

Une idée vient de germer dans son esprit, idée qui s'impose à lui comme une évidence, il ne pourra de toutes façons pas continuer à vivre comme ça, tout seul, il le sait, jamais le trou crée par la perte de Baekhyun n'allait pouvoir être rebouché, jamais personne ne pourra le remplacé, jamais... chacun a son autre et il est unique. Baekhyun est son autre... donc... Il sait ce qui lui reste à faire et il sait aussi où trouver ce dont il a besoin.

Il sort de la ville tranquillement, ne voulant pas se faire chopper par les flics vu son taux d'alcoolémie et une fois loin des habitations, il appuie sur l'accélérateur.

La voiture fonce dans la nuit et Kai appuie encore un peu plus sur le champignon.

Il n'est plus loin de ce qu'il cherche, il sait qu'il le trouvera là-bas... et au bout de deux kilomètres, il le voit au loin, éclairé par la lumière de ses phares au bout de cette belle ligne droite, un virage à 90° et ... un mur ... un mur qui porte plusieurs noms bien particuliers, dont un qui a fait que Kai a pensé à cet endroit, "La voie des anges".

Soufflant un bon coup, prit de sanglots, il appuie à fond sur l'accélérateur, les larmes inondent à nouveau son visage et il ferme les yeux en hurlant sa peine, serrant le volant de toutes ses forces ... en direction de "la voie des anges".

* * *

Quand Baekhyun se réveille le lendemain matin, il est épuisé. Il s'est réveillé en sursaut dans la nuit, regardant le réveil près de lui, il y avait lu 4H37 et ensuite, se rendormir fut un calvaire.

"-**BAEKHYUUUUNNNNN ! **Hurle Chen qui claque la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

Baekhyun se lève précipitamment et rejoint Chen et Suho dans le salon terrifié par la façon dont il l'a appelé en hurlant. Suho a ses mains sur sa bouche, comme choquée.

"-_Je suis désolé Baekhyun. _Dit Chen en lui tendant le journal qu'il a dans les mains.

"-Quoi ? Demande-t-il avant de baisser les yeux sur le quotidien.

Et là, il sent son cœur se briser en miettes, se sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

En première page, la photo d'une carcasse de ce qui semble avoir été une voiture et Baekhyun voit tout de suite ce bras... ce bras qui pend entre les pompiers ... et reconnaît tout de suite ce bras... y lisant même, il n'y a que lui qui le peut, la photo, prise de nuit, étant de trop mauvaise qualité, _"My Soulmate is an Angel" _et son cœur se serre comme dans un étau, la douleur est _abominable._

_"-__Kaiiiiiiiiiiii nnoooonnn..._Dit-il en une longue plainte qui fait craquer Suho, qui se met à pleurer à son tour.

En dessous, un gros titre :

**"MORT DU CHANTEUR KIM JONGIN".**

Sous le choc, Baekhyun s'effondre à genoux sur le sol, continuant de lire malgré lui.

_**"Le leader des Warriors, Kim Jongin, s'est éteint cette nuit, victime d'un terrible accident de voiture.**_

_**Percutant de plein fouet le "Mur des suicidés" aussi appelé "Voie des anges" ou "Porte du Paradis" ce qui tendrait à penser que le chanteur ai voulu en finir, mais c'est l'enquête qui nous le dira.**_

_**Les premières constatations des autorités optent pour une vitesse très excessive et un taux d'alcoolémie anormalement élevé. **_

_**Cependant, le chanteur n'est pas mort sur le coup, il aura fallu près de quatre heures aux secours pour désincarcérer son corps de la voiture, quatre heures pendant lesquelles ils firent tout leur possible pour le maintenir en vie, mais le voulait-il ? Car son cœur **__**finit par lâcher à 4H37 du matin. Et c'est un corps sans vie qui..."**_

"-_4H37... _Souffle Baekhyun.

Il ne voit plus rien, il s'effondre dans les bras de Suho qui s'est précipitée sur lui et pleure toutes les larmes de son corps contre son épaule. A son tour, Chen s'agenouille près d'eux, pour l'entourer lui aussi de ses bras, espérant lui donner un peu de réconfort, peiné de la douleur dévastatrice qui secoue son ami.

L'envie de mourir, là, tout de suite, de le rejoindre, traverse l'esprit de Baekhyun en une fraction de seconde... et si Chen et Suho n'avaient pas été là pour lui à cet instant bien précis... il se serait jeté par la fenêtre.

Kai est mort... mort parce qu'il a refusé de lui parler... mort parce qu'il l'a rejeté en lui claquant la porte au nez...parce qu'il voulait lui donner une leçon... au lieu de le pardonner, il l'a tué !

* * *

Les obsèques sont des plus pénibles.

Comme personne n'est au courant de ce qui s'est passé entre eux, que Kai est mort par sa faute, presque de sa main, celle qui lui a claqué la porte au nez, tous viennent le voir lui, lui présentant leurs condoléances. Mais quand c'est au tour de Lay, qu'il avait réussi à éviter depuis ce jour... Quand c'est Lay qui vient le voir, quand il le relâche après l'avoir serré dans ses bras, en pleure, Baekhyun tourne les talons, il se met à courir, il s'enfuit.

Et le lendemain, il fuit encore, il part, fuyant d'un même coup, sa ville, ses amis, sa vie d'avant et ... Kai dont il sent la présence par chacun des souvenirs qui lui reviennent à chaque coin de rue, son tombeau qui pèse lourd sur son cœur, sur son être tout entier, tellement la douleur ne le quitte jamais. Il quitte tout pour tenter d'oublier, pour tenter de vivre... un peu, mais il ne laissera plus jamais personne entrer dans sa vie, elle n'aura plus jamais le même goût.

Il vit comme un pantin pendant des semaines, car Kai ne le quitte jamais, il hante ses rêves, ses pensées, il le voit partout et plus le temps passe, pire c'est. Comme s'il l'attendait, il le voit qui le regarde, lui sourit en penchant la tête comme une invitation et il a envie, oh oui il a envie de le rejoindre...

* * *

Alors un jour, il revient dans leur ville et c'est à quelques centaines de mètres de "la voie des anges", qu'il appuie à fond sur l'accélérateur de sa voiture, fonçant à toute allure, Kai apparaît alors auprès de lui sur le siège passager, avec lui, cette odeur de lui, cette odeur de cuir mélangée à son parfum qu'il aime tant et il pleure, il vient chercher la moitié d'âme qui lui manque et lui, lui cette moitié d'âme, il va le suivre. Kai lui sourit, pose sa main sur sa joue pour effacer une larme qui y coule et quand ils se disent pardon d'une même voix... **"NOOON !"**


	7. Je sais maintenant

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

**"Je sais maintenant..."**

* * *

**"NOOON !"**Cria Kai en se réveillant en sursaut, le corps en sueur, son cœur battant à tout rompre, complètement paniqué.

Se tournant sur le côté, il vit que la place à ses côtés était vide... encore ... alors prit d'une nouvelle panique, il se leva précipitamment, couru dans le salon et... Baekhyun était là... lui tournant le dos, accoudé au comptoir du petit bar qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce.

Kai, qui s'était arrêté dans sa course en le voyant, ferma les yeux une seconde, soulagé. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! Horrible et douloureux, mais juste un cauchemar et il en remercia le ciel.

"-Kai ? Ça ne va pas ? Demanda Baekhyun qui s'était approché de lui en le voyant là, nu, immobilisé, les yeux fermés et une drôle d'expression sur le visage.

Kai rouvrit les yeux et il était là tout près de lui.

"-Si... si ça va... j'ai .. j'ai juste fait un cauchemar atroce.

"-Tu veux en parler ?

"-Non... non, c'était trop ... non ... je préfère oublier si tu veux bien...

"-Ok ! Dit Baekhyun en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. Bonjour Mon Amour... Ajouta-t-il, réclamant un bisou.

"-Humm.. Bonjours Bébé. Dit Kai en lui donnant ce qu'il voulait, puis un autre, un autre et finissant par l'embrasser langoureusement.

Pendant ce temps, Baekhyun en profita pour balader ses mains un peu partout sur son corps nu, après tout, si tout lui était servi sur un plateau, comme ça au milieu du salon, il n'allait pas s'en priver !

"-T'aurais pas dû te lever... On aurait pu passer toute la journée au lit aujourd'hui...

"-J'avais quelques petites choses à faire..

"-Comme quoi ?

"Hm... Vas te doucher et je te dis ça après avec un café tout frais..

"-Tu viens avec moi ?

"-Non non.. l'invitation est ... tentante... hummm... oui, vraiment tentante. Dit-il en lui caressant le dos jusqu'à ses fesses. Mais j'ai encore quelques détails à régler vite fait, mais je ne dirai pas non si tu me le re-proposes plus tard...

"-Hummm... Je note. Dit Kai en se tapotant la tempe du bout de l'index.

"-Allez ! Fais vite, je te referai ton pansement si tu le mouilles trop.

"-Oui chef ! Dit-il en ponctuant sa phrase d'un baiser, avant de partir en direction de la salle de bain.

Baekhyun le regarda s'éloigner de lui, en le détaillant sous toutes les coutures, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision et repartit au comptoir pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

* * *

Sous sa douche, sa main droite sur le mur pour ne pas la mouiller, Kai a du mal à se remettre de ce cauchemar, il a du mal à faire la part des choses entre réalité et rêve, tellement il avait été intense, les émotions ressenties avaient été si fortes et pénibles... il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose ! Baekhyun était auprès de lui, tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, qu'un cauchemar, tout cela n'était pas arrivé ! Il devait reprendre le dessus et profiter que cette horrible version de leur vie ne soit pas celle qu'avait choisi le destin.

Sortant de sous la douche, il s'essuya rapidement, enroula sa serviette autour de sa taille et se brossa les dents, se disant qu'il n'avait plus qu'a remplacer le miroir avec ses conneries.

Quand il eut terminé il ressortit de la salle de bain pour rejoindre Baekhyun qui leur servait un café dans la cuisine.

Plaquant Baekhyun contre le placard de son corps dans son dos, alors qu'il attrapait le sucre, il tira sur le col de sa chemise ouverte et se pencha dans son cou pour l'embrasser. Baekhyun se retourna, frissonnant de quelques gouttes qui tombèrent des cheveux de Kai jusqu'à sa peau.

"-Et bien ! Tu ne t'es pas habillé ? Dit-il en passant ses doigts entre son ventre et la serviette qu'il avait autour de la taille.

"-Non mais tu n'es pas très habillé non plus. Dit Kai en baissant les yeux sur ses pieds nus, son jean et sa chemise ouverte. Même si tu l'es un peu trop à mon goût quand même...

"-Mais moi en deux secondes c'est réglé ! Dit-il en faisant mine de boutonner sa chemise.

"-Mais non mais non ! Dit Kai en l'empêchant de refermer le vêtement. Regardes. Dit-il en enlevant sa serviette, la laissant tomber derrière lui. Moi j'ai l'intention de rester comme ça toute la journée !

"-Ah non Kai il va falloir que tu t'habilles !

"-On est dimanche Bébé ! Qu'est ce qui nous oblige ?

"-Et bien...

"-Vas-y donnes moi une bonne raison. Le défia-t-il.

"-Il se trouve que ...

Baekhyun se pencha un peu pour voir l'horloge murale derrière Kai.

"-... dans à peu près un quart d'heure, Lay, Chanyeol, Tao, Luhan et Sehun vont débarquer ... je les ai invité à manger ici ce midi. Dit-il avec un grand sourire en le faisant reculer vers la table où étaient servis leurs cafés. Mais moi... si tu veux rester dans cette tenue ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde... Ca ne devrait pas trop déranger Chanyeol non plus mais je pense que pour ton frère...

"-Tu... tu les as invité ? Ici ? Là ? Maintenant ? Dit-il en s'asseyant.

"-Oui... ils ne vont plus tarder, ils étaient tous enthousiastes à l'idée ! Ajouta Baekhyun en s'asseyant à cheval sur ses cuisses.

Kai but une gorgée de son café et reposa sa tasse.

"-Merci. T'es dingue mais merci. Dit-il.

"-Pourquoi ?

"-De faire ça comme ça à l'improviste, au dernier moment.

"-T'emballes pas hein ! J'ai fait appel à un traiteur, ça sera juste un truc simple comme un apéro dînatoire pas de la grande cuisine !

"-Merde !

"-Quoi ?

"-Un apéro ?

"-Oui pourquoi ?

Kai ne répondit pas et fit relever Baekhyun de sur lui avant de récupérer sa serviette par terre et de mener Baekhyun jusqu'au bar. Puis remettant sa serviette autour de sa taille, il passa derrière le comptoir et ouvrit les placards pour lui montrer.

"-J'ai tout viré.

"-Tu as... Commença Baekhyun et stoppant tout de suite sa phrase en comprenant soudainement le pourquoi du comment.

"-Je ne veux plus jamais que ça se reproduise. Dit Kai en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je peux t'assurer que plus jamais aucune goutte de whisky ne passera mes lèvres, ni quoi que ce soit s'y approchant. Dit-il en passant ses doigts à l'endroit où Baekhyun avait la marque de ses coups dans son rêve.

"-On fait comme tu veux Kai... Dit Baekhyun en posant sa main sur la sienne sur sa joue. Mais gardes à l'esprit que tu ne l'as pas fait Kai. Et c'est ma faute à moi aussi ...

"-Ça n'excuse rien...

"-Non.. .je sais mais j'ai crée cette chose qui t'as submergé. On repart à zéro et je n'ai pas l'intention de reproduire les mêmes conneries... Maintenant c'est Toi et Moi le centre de notre vie ! Pas uniquement moi ! OK ?

Kai acquiesça.

"-Maintenant je vais m'occuper de toi comme jamais et tu vas me demander grâce tellement tu vas en avoir marre de m'avoir dans tes pattes.

"-Alors ça Bébé... j'en doute... et fait attention, je vais peut-être y prendre vraiment goût et devenir capricieux, exigeant et tout...

"-_Je m'en fout... __soit mon maître, je serai ton esclave... _Susurra-t-il à son oreille.

"-_Humm... On parle toujours de la vie en général ou bien..._

"-_Ou bien... _Dit Baekhyun avec un sourire et un regard qui en disaient long.

Des coups à la porte les firent sortir de leur bulle coquine.

"-Ça doit être le traiteur ! Dit Baekhyun en boutonnant sa chemise. Vas t'habiller, je m'en occupe.

"-J'y vais.

Baekhyun lui donna une tape sur les fesses et s'enfuit jusqu'à l'entrée avant qu'il ne le rattrape et que le pauvre gars qui devait être chargé à la porte ne reparte avec leur commande.

Kai regarda Baekhyun s'enfuir et retourna sur ses pas pour lui prendre discrètement son portable et partit dans leur chambre pour s'habiller.

* * *

Quand Kai retourna rejoindre Baekhyun, Luhan, Sehun et Tao étaient déjà là et ils avaient déjà tout déballé et installé sur la table du salon. Ils étaient arrivés en même temps que le traiteur.

Le Luhan et Sehun sautèrent sur Kai pour l'embrasser et Tao lui donna une grande tape amicale dans le dos.

"-Et bien le Pacha ! Dit-il. Ça te dérange pas trop que tes invités soient de corvée ?

"-Oh ! Pauvre Tao, il s'est presque froissé un muscle en apportant les verres. Dit Sehun.

"-Désolé Tao. Dit Kai en se marrant. Mais j'avais prévu de passer ma journée à poil vois tu, le truc c'est que Baekhyun en a décidé autrement, j'ai dû me résoudre à m'habiller pour ne pas que tu te sentes complexé.

Tao explosa de rire, suivit de Baekhyun, Luhan et Sehun et on frappa de nouveau à la porte.

"-Je vais ouvrir ! Dit Baekhyun en se précipitant à la porte.

Kai posa discrètement le portable de Baekhyun à l'endroit ou il l'avait prit et revint auprès des autres pour accueillir son frère et Chanyeol.

"-Tiens Lay !? Tu arrives en même temps que Chan ? S'amusa-t-il.

"-Ouiiii ! Dit Chanyeol avec enthousiasme. J'ai été le cherché jusqu'à chez lui avec mon carrosse.

"-Ma caisse est au garage depuis hier. Se défendit Lay.

"-Et il m'a appelé moi ! S'exclama Chanyeol.

"-Oui je savais que Tao prendrait le Hunhan. Dit Lay en parlant de Luhan et Sehun.

"-Moi je me demande parfois s'ils ne font pas couple à trois ceux là ! Dit Chanyeol.

"-T'es dingue Chan ! Pas d'intru dans notre nid ! Dit Sehun en passant un bras possessif autour de la taille de Luhan.

"-Heu.. Si je peux me permettre. Dit Tao. Il y a trop de jupons et de pantalons à courir dans la nature pour que je me case avec l'un de vous mes petits chéris, désolé... Mais pour en revenir à ce que tu disait tout à l'heure Kai... vas-y met toi à poil hein ! Ça ne me pose pas de problème .. Dit-il avec un grand sourire plein de dents.

"-Hop hop hop ! ! ! Dit Baekhyun en se collant derrière Kai les bras autour de lui. Celui là, il est à moi ! Pas touche !

"-Hey ouais ! Dit Kai tout fier.

"-Oh mais sans toucher alors ! Juste avec les yeux ! Dit Tao.

"-Non non ! ! Dit Baekhyun. C'est impossible de ne pas toucher quand on voit Kai à poil... c'est moi qui vous le dis, vous pouvez me croire sur parole !

"-OOOhhhhhh ! Fit l'assistance, tandis que Kai se marrait comme un gamin, tout gêné.

"-Et bien ! Sur ce ! Dit Lay, encore plus gêné que son frère. Si on faisait honneur à toutes ces bonnes choses.

"-Oui ! Dit Baekhyun. Avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Kai.

"-_Comment on fait ? Y'a rien à__boire ! _Lui chuchota Kai.

"-_Tu as aussi vidé les bouteilles de vin qui étaient dans la cuisine ?_

"-_Ah ouii ! Non ! J'ai vidé que les alcools forts ! Elles y sont toujours._

"-_Ok ! Je vais les chercher !_

Kai acquiesça et Baekhyun partit en direction de la cuisine, quand on frappa encore à la porte.

Baekhyun fit un pas en arrière, passant la tête à la porte de la cuisine en regardant Kai, interrogateur.

"-Laisse Bébé ! J'y vais ! Dit Kai qui savait qui venait de frapper.

Baekhyun fit oui de la tête et partit chercher les bouteilles de vin.

* * *

Kai ouvrit la porte et fit entrer le dernier invité.

"-Salut ! Lui dit-il.

"-Salut !

"-Je suis content que tu sois venu Chen ! Dit-il en le débarrassant de son manteau.

"-Mais moi aussi je suis content, vraiment content que tout se soit arrangé entre vous deux, il ne pouvait pas entre être autrement de toute façon.

"-Tu en as toujours été certain ?

"-Mais oui, ça se voit au premier coup d'œil, que sans l'autre vous ne pourriez pas vivre !

Kai étira un sourire, mais ses mots firent monter des flashs de son cauchemar à son esprit.

"-Tu viens ? Lui dit-il en l'invitant à le suivre dans le salon.

Chen acquiesça et Kai se tourna vers lui avant de passer la porte.

"-Baekhyun ne sait pas que je t'ai appelé.

"-Je m'en doutais. Dit Chen avec un sourire. Merci Kai.

"-Non merci à toi d'avoir accepté de venir. Aller suis moi !

* * *

Quand ils entrèrent dans le salon, tout le monde se retourna sur eux, dont Baekhyun, étonné de voir Chen là.

"-Ch.. Ch... Chen ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Y'a un soucis au centre ? Dit-il en s'approchant lentement d'eux.

"-Non... Kai m'a invité.

"-Et il à dit oui ! Termina Kai.

"-Kai ?

Kai opina du chef, content de son petit effet.

"-Et bien ? Vous nous présentez où faut qu'on le fasse nous même ? Demanda Tao en s'approchant, tendant sa main à Chen.

"-Non, oui bien sûr ! Dit Baekhyun. Je vous présente Chen, un collègue à moi, du centre ou je donne des cours...

"-Hey Tao... L'interpella Kai. Te fais pas d'illusions avec Chen, il y a un Suho ! Dit-il, faisant froncer le front à Baekhyun.

"-Rôôhh Kai ! Pour qui tu me fais passer !

"-Pour un dragueur invétéré !

Tao fit la mou et laissa la place aux autres.

Kai présenta ensuite chacun des autres membres de son groupe, finissant par son frère.

"-Et lui c'est Lay ! Mon frère.

"-Enchanté. Dit-t-il en serrant la main de Chen.

"-Moi de même !

"-Bien ! Dit Chanyeol en posant son bras sur les épaules de Chen pour le diriger vers la table. Et si on attaquait ?

Ils se regroupèrent tous à la table et commencèrent à taper dans tous les mets présentés, Lay se chargeant de servir le vin et Baekhyun emmena Kai à l'écart, dans la cuisine.

"-Comment sais tu que le mec de Chen s'appelle Suho ? Je ne te l'ai jamais dis ! Lui demanda-t-il.

"-Heu... Je ne...

Un flash soudain de son rêve lui fit se rappeler que c'est de cette façon qu'il l'avait apprit et en eu un frisson dans le dos.

"-Kai ?

"-Oui heu.. je ne sais pas, tu as dû me le dire... ou Chen hier, je sais plus. Mentit-il, ne voulant pas faire peur à Baekhyun avec ses histoires de rêve un peu trop réel, tout du moins pas pour l'instant, car il lui en parlerait un jour, mais là ce n'était pas le bon moment pour le faire, c'était trop frais et troublant.

Baekhyun réfléchi deux secondes et se dit que oui, c'était peut être lui qui lui avait dit et il décida que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

"-En tout cas merci Kai. Lui dit-il.

"-Pourquoi merci ? J'ai rien fais d'exceptionnel.

"-Si Kai ! Merci de m'avoir cru.

"-C'est pas que je te crois en fait...

Baekhyun tiqua.

"-Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne te crois pas ... JE SAIS.

"-Kai...

"-Je sais qu'on est les deux moitiés d'un tout, je sais que tu es mon âme sœur, qu'on s'est trouvés et qu'on ne peut pas se perdre. On est plus fort que tout ce qui peut se mettre en travers de notre chemin. Je le sais ! Je le sait maintenant !

"-Je t'aime Kai.

"-Moi aussi je t'aime Baekhyun et je sais aussi que je ne te le dis pas assez, pour ne pas dire jamais ... mais ça va changer ... Je t'aime et je veux te le dire, te le répéter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

"-Jusqu'à la fin de nos jours... Rectifia Baekhyun, révélant que pour lui aussi, il était évident que la mort de l'un, emporterait l'autre.

"-Oui... Confirma Kai. Jusqu'à la fin de nos jours.

.

FIN.

* * *

**Alors? **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^**

**Dite moi tout ! La review est notre seul salaire après tout et c'est tellement motivant !**

**En chapitre 8 ! Un Bonus ! ****La rencontre de Baekhyun & Kai du point de vue de Baekhyun ! **


	8. Chapter 8 BONUS

**CHAPITRE BONUS**

* * *

**_La rencontre entre Kai et Baekhyun du point de vue de Baekhyun._**

**_Qu'est ce qui a fait que Baekhyun était là ? Ne l'était plus ? Pourquoi ? Est-il vraiment toujours aussi ... audacieux quand un mec lui plaît__?_**

* * *

**Rencontre**

* * *

Ce Week-end là, il y avait un festival de musique dans leur ville. Alors le Samedi soir, Baekhyun se laissa convaincre par son ami, Kris, de venir avec lui voir les WARRIORS, un groupe local, qui jouait justement ce soir là et qui d'après lui était "un groupe de rock qui déchiiire". Baekhyun en avait déjà vaguement entendu parler ou lu des trucs dans les journaux locaux, sans plus, mais se dit qu'après tout, s'ils étaient si bons que Kris le disait, il allait peut-être passer une bonne soirée.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur place, la salle n'était pas encore bondée, mais la foule commençait à s'agglutiner à l'extérieur et Baekhyun fut soulagé qu'ils soient arrivés à temps pour ne pas avoir à faire la queue, il s'en était fallu de peu.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc bien placés, juste devant la scène, derrière les premiers arrivés, collés les uns aux autres, agrippés aux barrières et qu'il aurait été impossible à déloger.

La salle se remplit rapidement, prouvant à Baekhyun que les WARRIORS devaient vraiment être bon, au vu de l'affluence dans cet endroit, alors qu'il y avait plein d'autres concerts un peu partout dans la ville et aussi au vu de la salle qui leur avait été réservée, la plus grande ! Il se dit que ça ne devait pas être pour rien.

Quand la salle fut remplie, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent en même temps, annonçant le début du concert et la foule se mit à crier. L'ambiance était démente. Baekhyun regardait vers la scène et voyait les membres du groupe se placer rapidement dans l'obscurité à peine éclairée par les veilleuses des sorties de secours, il en compta six. Et quand dans un large mouvement du chanteur sur les cordes de sa guitare électrique, les lumières de la scène s'allumèrent, le public cria de plus belle et le concert commença.

Mais lui, n'entendait plus rien.

A l'instant même où la lumière s'alluma et qu'il posa ses yeux sur le chanteur, son cœur fit un triple saut périlleux dans sa poitrine et il en resta subjugué.

Kris sautait en l'air, au rythme de la musique comme tout le reste du public et lui, était figé, les yeux rivés sur ce mec qu'il voyait pour la première fois de sa vie, mais qui venait de la chambouler à un point dont il ne se rendait pas encore compte.

Kris, qui s'aperçut de son immobilisme, s'arrêta soudainement et se pencha vers son oreille.

"-Tu n'aimes pas ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Baekhyun décrocha ses yeux du chanteur et se pencha à l'oreille de son ami à son tour.

"-Si si... mais c'est qui ce mec ? Demanda-t-il en montrant le chanteur du doigt.

"-Qui ça ? Le chanteur ? C'est Kai, le leader du groupe et l'autre là bas, à la basse, c'est Lay, ils sont frères. Au fond, le fou à la batterie, c'est Tao, le mec qui saute partout là bas aux claviers, c'est Chanyeol et les deux là à droite de Kai, c'est Sehun et Luhan, ils sont ensemble ! Ils sont tous homo ! A part Lay ! Ils ont formé leur groupe à l'"EXOtik Rainbow" ! Ils sont tous d'ici ! T'as déjà dû tous les croiser dans la rue... ils sont cool ! Finit Kris en retournant son attention sur le concert.

"_Ah non ça, ça m'étonnerais... J'm'en souviendrais si je t'avais déjà croisé toi. _Pensa-t-il en fixant de nouveau ses yeux sur Kai, au moment ou ils passaient à une autre chanson. _Alors comme ça tu t'appelles Kai..._ Continua-t-il dans sa tête comme en conversation avec le chanteur. _Hummm... J'aime bien... Je sais pas ce que tu m'as fais mais je te lâche plus...Moi qui croyais pas à ces conneries de coups de foudres, je crois que je viens de m'en prendre un en travers de la gueule... Putain Kai, comment j'vais..._

Soudain sa tête se vida. Kai venait de tourner la tête vers lui et planta son regard dans le sien. Il n'y avait plus rien autour, la salle était vide, ils étaient accrochés. Même Kai ne chantait plus. Et Kris s'aperçut que c'était son ami qui perturbait le concert... que c'était son ami que Kai regardait et à cause de lui, qu'il s'était arrêté de chanter. Du coup il le bouscula d'un coup d'épaule. Baekhyun reprit ses esprit tout à coup et fit un clin d'œil à Kai, coupant leur lien et ce dernier se tourna vers son frère, avant de reprendre sa chanson.

Ce qui venait de se passer entre lui et Kai était des plus déroutant et Baekhyun ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée qu'il allait lui échapper, il décida de provoquer la chance, alors, attrapant Kris par l'épaule, pour le faire se pencher vers lui, il s'approcha de son oreille.

"-Je m'en vais Kris !

"-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? J'avais pourtant cru comprendre que tu aimais bien ! Lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil en montrant Kai du menton.

"-Justement ! Lui dit simplement Baekhyun avant de se noyer dans la foule.

.

Une fois sortit, il souffla une minute. La traversée du public jusqu'à la sortie avait été des plus pénibles et laborieuse, mais il était enfin à l'air libre.

Et une fois son souffle retrouvé, il longea le mur de la salle de concert, pour se retrouver derrière le bâtiment. La ruelle n'était pas très éclairée, sauf tout au fond et il distingua très bien ce qu'il cherchait, la sortie des artistes

Il allait attendre là, il fallait qu'il le voit, qu'il lui parle. Il ne savait pas trop comment il allait procéder, mais il devait tenter sa chance. Son cœur ne lui en laissait pas le choix de toute façon et battait toujours comme un dingue. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Fébrile, il s'alluma une cigarette pour se calmer un peu, mais ça ne marcha pas vraiment.

Adossé près de la porte, un pied sur le mur, il ferma les yeux, fumant clope sur clope en écoutant la voix de ce mec qui lui avait fait perdre la tête. Voix qu'il entendait en sourdine, mais l'esprit rempli de son image, de ses yeux, de ses lèvres d'où sortait cette voix qui resterait gravée à jamais dans sa mémoire.

.

Au bout d'une heure et demie, le public se mit à crier fort, la musique s'était arrêtée, le concert était fini.

Le cœur de Baekhyun, qui avait fini par se calmer un peu se remit à battre la chamade.

Le moment M approchait. Il allait devoir être audacieux... Il s'était définitivement passé quelque chose entre eux, Kai l'avait ressentit aussi, il en aurait mit sa main à couper. Il se dit qu'il fallait qu'il soit concis et direct s'il ne voulait pas qu'il lui échappe.

Une petite foule vint s'agglutiner dans la ruelle au bout de quelques minutes, uniquement des filles, tout un groupe de groupies bruyantes et agaçantes et Baekhyun fut déçu, il n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'il y aurait d'autres gens quand il irait vers lui, les autres membres du groupe oui, mais pas tout un groupe de fans hystériques qui allaient sûrement leur sauter dessus dès leur sortie.

"-Merde ! Se dit-il à voix haute.

.

Vingt minutes plus tard, la porte de la sortie des artistes s'ouvrit bruyamment, les groupies se mirent à crier et c'est Chanyeol qui sortit le premier, suivit de près par le batteur, Tao, qui le dépassa, ses baguettes dans les mains et se rua sur le petit groupe d'hystériques faisant mine de jouer de la batterie sur leurs têtes, leur provoquant des rires idiots et il ouvrit grand ses bras pour les emporter toutes avec lui.

Sehun et Luhan sortirent à leur tour et rejoignirent Chanyeol qui s'était immobilisé et regardait Tao s'approprier toutes les groupies et faisait mine d'être malheureux. Les deux choristes se mirent d'un côté et de l'autre de lui, les mains dans les poches arrière de son jean et il posa ses bras sur leurs épaules avant de les entraîner à la suite de leur acolyte, déjà loin.

Et ils arrivaient au bout de la ruelle, quand le frère de Kai sortit précipitamment et les rattrapa en courant.

Personne ne l'avait calculé.

Il n'en manquait qu'un.

Baekhyun sortit son paquet de cigarette et l'amena à sa bouche pour en attraper une du bout des dents et rangea le paquet dans sa poche, quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

C'était lui.

Il avait lui aussi une cigarette aux lèvres et d'un geste rapide, Baekhyun rangea son briquet dans la poche de sa veste en cuir.

Kai fit deux pas, posa sa guitare par terre et sortit un Zippo de la poche de son jean pour allumer sa cigarette et c'est quand il souffla sa première bouffée, semblant y prendre un très grand plaisir, que Baekhyun se lança.

"-Tu m'allumes ? Demanda-t-il en lui montrant sa cigarette éteinte entre ses doigts.

Kai, qui se croyait seul, sursauta de surprise, faisant volte face immédiatement et leurs regards se plantèrent l'un dans l'autre.

A ce moment là, Baekhyun su tout de suite, c'était confirmé, il était bel et bien complètement et aveuglément dingue de ce mec.

"-Heu... oui ... oui. Bafouilla Kai déstabilisé.

Baekhyun lui sourit et s'approcha alors de lui lentement, en glissant sa clope entre ses lèvres.

Quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, le cœur au bord d'exploser dans sa poitrine de sentir son odeur de cuir, sa chaleur, de le voir de si près et Kai lui alluma sa cigarette, avant de ranger son briquet dans la poche de sa veste sans le quitter des yeux.

Baekhyun prit une bouffée et tourna la tête sans s'éloigner d'un millimètre de lui, pour souffler sa fumée.

"-Merci... Dit-il avant de le regarder du coin de l'œil et de tourner à nouveau son visage vers le sien, les yeux plantés dans les magnifiques iris noirs de son vis-à-vis.

Et soudain, une question des plus importante vint à l'esprit de Baekhyun. Était-il libre au moins ? Est-ce qu'un mec comme lui pouvait encore être sur le marché ?

"-Tu es...

"-Kai. Le coupa-t-il.

"-Oui je sais. Lui répondit Baekhyun qui décida en cette ultime seconde qu'il se fichait qu'il y ai quelqu'un d'autre ou pas.

"-Baekhyun.

"-Hein ?

"-Je m'appelle Baekhyun.

Et penchant la tête il se jeta à l'eau.

"-Je te le dis parce que je présume que tu n'embrasses pas les inconnus dans la rue...

Il était scié de son propre culot.

"-Heu... Non. Répondit Kai qui semblait en proie à un grand combat intérieur.

"-Et bien maintenant on se connaît. Finit Baekhyun en jetant sa cigarette, alors qu'il n'avait tiré qu'une bouffée dessus.

Et Baekhyun obtint ce dont il rêvait.

Kai jeta sa cigarette à son tour, posa ses mains de chaque côté de son cou et se jeta sur lui, prenant possession de sa bouche sauvagement.

Baekhyun cru devenir dingue quand il sentit enfin sa langue investir sa bouche et il y joignit la sienne avec une frénésie incontrôlable. S'agrippant à sa veste en cuir, voulant l'avoir encore plus près de lui, près de son corps, il se laissa aller au bon vouloir de Kai.

Et il fut très vite exaucé, car Kai se colla aussi contre lui et le fit reculer jusqu'au mur derrière lui, pressant son corps contre le sien. Baekhyun n'en pouvait plus, ce mec le rendait fou.

Quand ils interrompirent leur baiser, au bout de quelques minutes complètement démentes, ils reprirent leur souffle, mais sans se lâcher, sans se quitter des yeux.

"-Putain ! Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait . Demanda Kai essoufflé.

"-Moi ? Rien... On était fait pour se rencontrer. Lui dit-il complètement convaincu que c'était le cas.

Et son cœur qui battait à tout rompre en était la preuve. Mais pour lui .. qu'est ce qu'il en était ?

"-Tu ne l'as pas ressentit ? Lui demanda-t-il.

"-Je sais p'... si... oui... tu me rends dingue !

A cette phrase, Baekhyun sentit son cœur imploser.

"-Ravi de l'entendre. Lui dit-il avec un grand sourire de bonheur.

Puis, Baekhyun guida sa main droite jusqu'à sa nuque pour l'approcher de lui et glissant l'autre sous sa veste, sur sa hanche et il l'embarqua dans un nouveau baiser.

Le plaisir qui s'empara de Baekhyun à ce doux baiser, le fit fondre, il lâcha un léger gémissement de contentement dans leurs bouches et il sentit Kai rendre les armes. Leur baiser devint alors encore plus tendre et Baekhyun su qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de lui, de sa bouche, désirant à présent apprendre son corps par cœur, sûr de ne jamais s'en lasser.

"-_On va chez toi ?_ Demanda-t-il contre les lèvres de Kai.

"-_Ouais.. _Dit-il tout bas simplement, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Et ils s'embrassèrent un moment encore.

Ils avaient tout deux envie de plus, mais ne pouvaient ni l'un ni l'autre se détacher de ce baiser enivrant.

Baekhyun se sentait léger, comme une impression de flotter dans son propre corps, une impression que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, que ses seuls liens avec tout le reste, c'était leurs points de contacts, tout ce qui le reliait à Kai... il n'y avait plus que ça qui comptait en cet instant.

Puis, soudainement, Kai interrompit leur baiser, prit sa main, attrapa sa guitare au vol et l'entraîna derrière lui.

Baekhyun serra sa main et marcha à côté de lui. Le regardant à la dérobée, il tombait systématiquement sur les moments où Kai tournait lui aussi la tête vers lui pour le regarder.

Ils marchaient vite et de plus en plus vite, ils étaient pressés, autant l'un que l'autre ils ne se touchaient plus que de la main et ce n'était plus assez.

Et quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant chez Kai, ce dernier tira Baekhyun vers l'ascenseur appuya sur le bouton d'appel du bout de l'index de sa main qui tenait sa guitare et lâcha finalement la main de Baekhyun pour passer son bras derrière son cou pour l'embrasser et Baekhyun enroula ses bras autour de son corps sous son cuir. Quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, ils ne se détachèrent pas l'un de l'autre, Kai ne fit que les diriger à l'intérieur de la cabine et enleva son bras de son cou pour appuyer sur l'étage.

A l'approche de l'appartement de l'homme qui allait devenir son amant, leur baiser s'amplifia un peu plus et leur excitation commença à se faire sentir physiquement. Baekhyun se sentait encore plus serré dans son slim et de sentir aussi la bosse que formait le sexe de Kai dans son pantalon, frotter contre la sienne, le fit trembler d'anticipation.

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à l'étage du chanteur, ils se décrochèrent l'un de l'autre et Kai entraîna Baekhyun jusqu'à sa porte.

Il ouvrit une fausse moulure dans la rampe, en sortit un petit trousseau de clefs et Baekhyun en fut amusé, c'était une très bonne idée ! Lui qui perdait toujours les siennes !

"-_C'est un secret._ Dit Kai doucement.

"-_Ton secret mourra avec moi_. Chuchota Baekhyun en lui souriant.

Kai lui sourit en retour et ouvrit la porte.

Baekhyun avait déjà le souffle court, excité comme jamais et Kai semblait avoir quelques "soucis" de respiration lui aussi quand ils entrèrent et qu'il referma la porte derrière eux.

La porte qui claqua, donna le top tel un clap de cinéma.

A ce moment là, leurs vestes finirent au sol et ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. S'embrassant à perdre haleine. Sans perdre de temps, Kai faufila ses grandes mains sous le pull de Baekhyun et celles de Baekhyun glissait déjà sur la peau de son ventre.

Kai les guidait vers sa chambre, ils se cognaient partout, trop absorbés par la découverte de l'autre pour faire attention où ils mettaient les pieds et il lui enleva son pull qui finit accroché sur l'abat jour d'une lampe, suivit de près du tee-shirt de Kai, que Baekhyun lui retira avant de poser sa bouche sur la peau nue de son torse.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au bout de leur périple, la chambre de Kai en l'occurrence, les ceintures cliquetèrent, avant qu'ils ne se laissent tomber sur le lit et que Baekhyun, au dessus de Kai, ondule contre le corps du chanteur tel un serpent pour se mouler contre lui, leur faisant lâcher en cœur un râle étouffé dans leurs bouches, quand leurs sexes frottèrent l'un contre l'autre au supplice dans leur cages de tissus.

La nuit ne faisait que commencer...

Car ils s'aimèrent toute la nuit et s'aimeraient toute la vie.

La vie de deux âmes sœurs qui se sont retrouvées au hasard d'un concert de rock.

.

FIN

* * *

**Voilà pour ce petit chapitre bonus ! **

**Une tite review ? ^^**


End file.
